Earth-717: Hulk Volume 1
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Bruce Banner is the foremost expert on gamma radiation on the planet. While conducting top secret experiments for the military, an unexpected miscalculation causes a mutation in Bruce that changes his life forever. On the run from the authorities and himself, Bruce must find a cure before the rage of the Hulk consumes him.
1. Credible

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 1: Credible

Writing another formula onto his notepad, Bruce listened to the noises of the street. The sound of the cars on the street driving past him; the murmur of the people walking and talking all along the sidewalks. Looking up from his notepad, Bruce saw a family standing just outside the small, flowered fence that sealed off the restaurant patio he was sitting at.

There was a man, a woman and a child. The man was wearing a black suit, and the woman was wearing a purple dress with a pearl necklace. The child was a young boy in a plaid, collared shirt and expensive jeans. He grabbed at the bottom of his mother's dress, giving it a gentle tug. She looked down at him and smiled before reaching down and scooping him up in her arms. Holding him up to her face, she placed her forehead against his for a moment before looking at Bruce. Bruce smiled at the woman, and she smiled back. The man, who was facing the road, flagged down a taxi and opened the door. As the family entered the cab, the boy looked back at Bruce, who smiled at him and gave a slight wave. The boy tilted his head as the cab door closed, and the vehicle began driving down the road.

Breathing through his nose, Bruce looked back down at his notepad. Holding the pen firm in his other hand, he began scribbling in another formula below the one he had just composed. Sighing as he noticed an issue, he scratched out the new formula and tapped the back of the pen against the notepad a few times. As he began writing again, the pen slipped from his hand and fell onto the floor.

"Ugh."

Placing the notepad on the table, Bruce reached down for the pen. Grasping it in his hand, he reeled himself back up before bumping the back of his head against the underside of the table.

"Ow."

Rubbing the back of his head as he sat back up, he sighed again. Putting the pen on the table next to the notepad, he noticed a waitress in a yellow uniform walk up to him.

"What can I get you to drink, sir?"

"Coffee, please," replied Bruce.

"Regular or decaf?"

"Regular is fine. Thank you."

The waitress nodded as she turned around and walked past the other tables. Bruce exhaled and sat back in his chair. As he did so, another woman approached the table, in a white coat.

"Is this seat taken?"

Bruce looked over and smiled at Betty as she sat down. She placed her purse on the back of her chair. He looked at her thick, red lips as she turned to face him.

"How long have you been waiting?" asked Betty.

Bruce waved his hand down.

"Ah, not long at all," answered Bruce. "Few minutes at most."

Betty placed her hands on the table. She then looked at the notepad.

"Working?"

"Yeah, on the formulas," said Bruce. "Just doing some revisions."

"Looks like you're having some trouble."

"Not really . . . ."

"Bruce, there's a lot of scratched out formulas on there."

Bruce laughed for a second before coughing. The waitress walked up with a cup of coffee which she placed in front of Bruce.

"Thank you."

The waitress nodded and turned to Betty.

"For you, ma'am?"

"I'll take a coffee as well, please. Regular."

"Alright."

The waitress turned and walked away as Bruce took a sip of his coffee. Placing it back down on the small cup plate, he looked back at Betty.

"Is it really the best idea to be doing revisions that are that intensive at this stage?" asked Betty.

Bruce placed his hand on his chin.

"It's going to be fine," said Bruce. "I'm just . . . . you know, going paranoid, I guess. I'm not actually changing anything . . . . just checking the possibilities."

"I know you, Bruce," said Betty. "Something's got you worried."

Bruce sighed as he placed his hands on the table. The waitress walked up again and placed Betty's coffee in front of her. She nodded and smiled at the waitress.

"Either of you want anything to eat?"

Bruce opened his mouth.

"We're okay right now," said Betty. "Thank you."

Bruce closed his mouth, and the waitress walked away from the table. He then looked at Betty with a disappointed face.

"What?"

"I would have liked a sandwich or something."

"You can have your sandwich after we've talked."

Bruce sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bruce . . . . is there a problem with the experiment?"

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Betty.

"No . . . . the experiment's design is flawless," answered Bruce. "I've been rerunning the numbers, looking at the variables . . . . by all accounts that we can predict, it's going to be a success. It's just . . . ."

Betty exhaled, staring intently at Bruce as he avoided her gaze. He looked down at the ground as he felt his breath slowing. The sounds of the street seemed to drain from his audible sphere as his thoughts raced.

"Bruce? Stop ignoring me!"

His mind flew back to another time. The restaurant melted away into a void of black as the pieces fell back into place.

"You better stop ignoring me, boy!"

"Brian!"

Bruce winced as the static of the memory started filling in with colours and shapes. Brown. Grey. Beige. Circles. Squares. Rectangles.

"Rebecca, get out of here! This doesn't concern you!"

A vaguely humanoid shape took form in front of Bruce's eyes. There were extremities which looked like limbs, with the arms outstretched. Different colours to the skin took shape over the torso and legs, simulating some form of clothing, but the details were muddy and out of focus. The only thing that Bruce could make out clearly were the vibrant green eyes.

"Leave him alone!"

"If you don't get in the bedroom right now, I'll beat him worse!"

Bruce could hear the shrill cry of a woman's voice in his ear. He looked deep into the eyes of the humanoid creature in front of him. Each fibre of the eyes were strained, and he could see the green glowing around the empty, black pupils.

"Bruce!"

Bruce tried to move, but his muscles would not respond to his commands. The shape moved closer.

"Get out! Run!"

Bruce felt his mouth open wider as the shape stood right in front of him, and began reaching for his throat. As the hands moved closer, fingers formed and wrapped around Bruce's neck. He felt the air being squeezed out of his body, but still could not move to defend himself.

"Don't make me angry, boy," said the voice. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

As Bruce's eyes widened, the static grew, until it encased all of his vision. Grey and black squares jumped around his eyes as the feeling left his body. It all began to fade when a loud noise shattered the static.

"Bruce!"

Bruce blinked a couple times as he saw the notepad and pen on the table in front of him. He then shook his head and looked at Betty, who was frowning.

"Betty . . . . I'm . . . ."

"I know," said Betty. "Again?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah," replied Bruce. "Worse this time. I still can't make any sense of it . . . . it's just words and shapes."

Betty reached over the table and put her hand on Bruce's.

"You've been stretching yourself too thin," started Betty. "I know you've been working hard on this project, but you also need to give yourself a break from time to time. You know as well as I that when you get stressed . . . ."

"It's not stress," interrupted Bruce. "It's . . . . something else . . . ."

Betty tilted her head to the side as she exhaled. Bruce pulled his hand out from under hers and picked up the notepad. Betty left her hand on the table.

"There's something missing," said Bruce. "Some variable I'm not accounting for . . . . some angle I'm not seeing. Otherwise, I wouldn't be having these . . . ."

"Doubts?"

Bruce sighed.

"Worries."

"It's pressure, Bruce," said Betty. "You know how much grant money this experiment is using, but come on . . . . no one knows gamma radiation like you do. No one. If there was someone that did, they would've asked them."

Bruce stared at notepad and exhaled.

"I know that," replied Bruce. "It's just . . . ."

"Listen to me," started Betty. "You are the smartest person I know. You know that I and the rest of the team are backing you completely. We have confidence in you, Bruce."

Bruce looked at Betty.

"So why can't you?"

Bruce looked back at the notepad, and focused on one particular formula for a few seconds. He then put the notepad down.

"I don't know."

* * *

Ross pulled the cigar from his lips and blew out a ring of smoke. The grey mist floated in the air for a few seconds before dissipating. Biting down on the end of the cigar, he looked at the folder on his desk. The beige folder had several white sheets of paper inside of it, as well as a black, circular logo with an eagle emblem emblazoned on its face. Sneering, Ross opened the folder and looked at the first sheet.

ATTENTION – FOR YOUR EYES ONLY – GENERAL THADDEUS ROSS

Ross adjusted the cigar slightly. He looked below the headline to see the marking above the body paragraph of text.

Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.

"Fury," said Ross.

Ross then heard his communicator ring. He put down the folder and pressed the button on his desk.

"This is Ross."

"General, you have a Lieutenant Glenn Talbot to see you."

"Send him in."

Ross closed the file and tossed out his cigar before putting his hands on the desk. The door to his office then opened, and Talbot walked in. He was wearing a blue uniform, with several pins on his left breast section. He had a thick, black moustache. He stood up straight and saluted Ross.

"General."

"At ease, Lieutenant," replied Ross, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

"Yes sir."

Talbot lowered his arm and walked over to the chair. Sitting down, he folded his hands. Ross exhaled and looked at him with a suspicious glare for a few seconds.

"You called for me?" asked Talbot.

"I did," replied Ross. "I've always seen good things from you, Talbot. You have an excellent record."

Ross opened up another file which was on his desk, with Talbot's name on it. He pulled out a sheet and held it in front of him.

"Multiple medals of recognition. A faster than average progression through the ranks. Nearly clean record . . . . a couple of minor infractions, but nothing we can't overlook for your efficiency. You should be a major soon enough."

"If I may, sir," started Talbot, "why are you referring to my record?"

"Because I see greatness in you, Talbot," answered Ross. "You're a good man. A good soldier. You remind me of the sort of men I had in my unit back in the day . . . . before they let all these ruffians loose in the service. In my opinion, they aren't hard enough on the men . . . . and don't get me started on the women . . . . but you . . . . you're a real soldier."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm telling you this because I want you to under my wing," said Ross. "I've got a special project I'm working on, and I want a second set of eyes on it. A set of eyes that I can trust."

Talbot nodded as a faint hint of a grin showed on his face.

"Are you ready for that kind of responsibility, Lieutenant?"

"I am."

"Good," said Ross. "You're to report to me tomorrow morning at oh eight hundred. I'll brief you on the details on the way."

"Understood," replied Talbot. "I appreciate the opportunity."

Ross nodded.

"Stick with me, Talbot, and you'll go straight to the top," said Ross. "You hear me?"

"Yes sir."


	2. Miscalculation

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 2: Miscalculation

A hissing noise was heard as the capsule opened. Sterns looked inside to see the various genetic samples. Each one was in a containment tube a centimetre wide. Running his finger along the tags on the tube, he read out each one as he passed it.

"Sterns . . . . Cho . . . . Ross . . . . ah, here we are. Banner."

Sterns grabbed the tube and held it in his hand for a moment. Staring intently at it, he then opened the top and poured a small amount of blood onto the slide he had prepared. Plugging the cap of the tube back in, he then placed the tube into the genetic sample capsule and locked it back into position, resulting in another hissing noise.

Tapping his microscope twice with his index finger, he carefully positioned the slide underneath the revolving nose-piece. Swapping his objective lens, Sterns looked into the eyepiece at the sample of blood. Staring at the cells of the blood, Sterns allowed a grin to form on his face. After a few seconds of looking at the sample, a knock on the door was heard.

Sterns jerked his head up and looked at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Cho walked into the room. He was a lanky man, with thick glasses, his white lab coat and shoulder-length, greasy hair.

"Amadeus," said Sterns.

"Doctor Sterns," said Cho.

Cho nodded and walked over to his desk. Activating his computer, Cho began typing when he reached the main screen. Sterns narrowed his eyes before turning back to his microscope. As he was doing so, Cho turned to look at him. Sterns quickly turned back to Cho.

"Do you have the analysis reports for the gamma inducer test?" asked Cho. "I wanted to take a look at the numbers."

"A-ah . . . . yes," replied Sterns, who pointed at a nearby shelf. "They should be in the box over there, third shelf."

"Thanks."

Cho walked over to the shelf and began rifling through the box of papers. Sterns watched his back as he did so. He quickly turned back to the microscope and took another slide, placing it on top of the first one. The drop of blood expanded as it was squished between the two slides. Sterns haphazardly taped the slides together and put them in his lab coat pocket as Cho reached the bottom of the box.

"I don't see them . . . ."

Sterns then put his hand on his forehead.

"Ah, shoot," said Sterns. "I forgot! I actually took them out and put them in my drawer."

Cho turned around and looked at Sterns with a frown. Sterns opened up a drawer on his desk and pulled out the papers before handing them to Cho.

"There you go. Sorry about that."

"Thanks," said Cho. "Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're okay, Doctor Sterns? You seem a little agitated."

Sterns shook his head.

"Ah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I know what you mean," replied Cho. "I've been so excited about this. This experiment could really be my big break, you know?"

"We always knew a doctorate was in your future, Amadeus. You wouldn't be here if you weren't our best."

Cho smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor. That means a lot. I'm going to look over these."

"Did you speak to Bruce?" asked Sterns.

"Yeah," answered Cho. "Him and Doctor Ross are on their way here. I talked to them on the phone, like, ten minutes ago. They should be here soon."

"Alright."

Cho walked back to his desk and put the gamma inducer test papers on it. Pulling out a pencil from the tub on his desk, he began to make scribbles and circles on the paper as he looked down at the numbers. Sterns watched him for a few seconds before standing up. Putting his left hand into his coat pocket and wrapping it around the slides for a moment, Sterns then cleared his throat.

"I'll be right back," declared Sterns.

Cho looked up at him.

"Okay."

Cho turned back to his papers and made another pencil mark on the page, placing his free hand on his chin. Sterns nodded and left the room. Walking down the hall, Sterns scanned the length of it with his eyes as he proceeded. Turning at a junction, he opened a nearby door to enter a small, blue room with several black safes. Standing in front of one with his name on it, he input the combination and quickly stuffed the taped slides into the safe, checking over his shoulder as he did so. He then shut the safe and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Bruce wiped his nose with a tissue as Betty walked up to him. Tossing the tissue into the waste bin, he looked up at Betty as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

Bruce sighed.

"As much as I'll ever be," answered Bruce. "Let's go."

Betty nodded with a smile. Bruce stood up and followed her into the main viewing hall. It was a large room with several chairs, and a painted green floor. On the left wall was a massive glass window, which showed a clear view of the experiment chamber on the other side. In the middle of the chamber was a white contraption consisting of a seat and several pieces of scientific equipment. Standing in the main viewing hall were Ross, Talbot, Sterns, Cho, a couple of other military officials and a man in a suit that Bruce did not recognize. He was an older man with white hair who looked to be in his mid-forties.

"Hello, everyone," said Bruce.

Everyone turned to look at Bruce. Ross sneered.

"Doctor Banner," said Ross.

"General."

Ross nodded at Betty, who nodded back. Ross then turned to the people standing next to him. He gestured to Talbot first.

"This is Lieutenant Talbot," said Ross. "He's under my command. One of my best."

Talbot nodded, his eyes on Betty. She looked down in response. Ross then turned and looked at the man in the suit.

"And this . . . . is Agent Felix Blake," said Ross.

Blake stood forward and reached out his hand. Bruce looked at it for a second before shaking it.

"Doctor," said Blake.

"Agent," said Bruce.

Bruce looked at Blake's badge, and saw a circular logo on it with an eagle emblem. They then let go of each other's hands.

"SHIELD?" asked Bruce. "Didn't realize you folks were interested."

"Very," replied Blake. "Your research is top of the line, Doctor Banner. You've managed to impress some very important people in the Pentagon. If you can pull this off, you'll be seeing a lot more of us in the future."

"Thank you, Agent," said Bruce.

Bruce then stood back.

"If everyone could please take a seat, we may begin."

Ross, Talbot, Blake and the military officials all sat down. Bruce stood at the window, next to Betty, Sterns and Cho.

"As you're all probably aware, I am Doctor Bruce Banner, the Faculty of Sciences chair here at the University of Virginia. My team here is comprised of Doctor of Cellular Biology, Elizabeth Ross, Doctor of Biochemistry, Samuel Sterns, and our graduate studies intern, Amadeus Cho."

Ross narrowed his eyes as he looked at the team. Talbot looked over at Betty for a brief moment before looking forward again.

"My team has been studying the potential effects of induced gamma radiation on cell structure for some time now," explained Banner. "Taking samples from creatures with regenerative capabilities and exposing them to gamma radiation has been an incredibly slow and tedious task, but if tapped properly, we might be able to unlock the genetic key to the next step in our evolution."

Betty stood forward.

"Back in World War Two, German scientist Doctor Abraham Erskine was able to create the Super Soldier Serum, which resulted in the hero now known as Captain America," said Betty. "However, during an attack at the demonstration by agents of Hydra, the remaining serum was destroyed, and the formula lost with Doctor Erskine. However, our recent research has led us to believe that gamma radiation, applied via the inducer machine we have constructed, could indeed replicate the regenerative process in humans."

Sterns stood forward.

"Because of our confidence in this process, we are here today to present a live demonstration," said Sterns. "Doctor Banner will be our first human test subject, and you will be able to witness the fruits of our work."

Bruce smiled as the audience clapped. Ross tilted his head towards Talbot.

"Keep an eye on him," whispered Ross. "He doesn't know it yet . . . . but I've seen the Banner family go down this road before."

Talbot looked at Ross before nodding.

"Yes, sir."

Bruce took off his lab coat and placed it on the back of one of the chairs.

"Amadeus," said Bruce, "let's initiate."

"Yes, Doctor," replied Cho.

Bruce walked over to the right side of the window and tapped a numeric code into the side panel. The sliding door opened. He looked back at Betty with a slight frown. She smiled at him and nodded. He nodded in return and walked into the chamber as the sliding door closed behind him. Cho walked up to one of the computer terminals on the left side of the window.

"The subject is inside the chamber," said Cho. "We have begun."

Betty looked over at Sterns, who was standing at the other computer terminal. She nodded to him. He then typed in a line of code into the keyboard.

"Initiating master command sequence," said Sterns. "Central apparatus engaging."

Bruce walked over to the chair in the centre of the test chamber and sat down. Breathing heavily, he rested his head back against the cushioned seat. Betty smiled at him. Bruce winked at her in response. Sterns tapped another button on the keyboard.

"Restraining subject to ensure optimal experiment procedure," stated Sterns.

Metal restraints emerged from the chair and strapped down Bruce's arms and legs. He gasped slightly as they locked into place. Betty frowned.

"No turning back," said Cho, softly.

"Vitals check," said Sterns.

"Vitals are green," replied Cho. "We are go to proceed."

"Engage."

Cho nodded and turned a dial on the terminal. Betty put a hand on her chin as she watched Bruce. Blake furrowed his brow. Ross sighed and looked back at Betty.

"Gamma induction sequence has been engaged," said Cho.

The front arm of the contraption glowed with a bright green light. It then started to circle slowly around Bruce's chair, shining the light at eye level to his head. Betty began breathing slower. Bruce maintained a straight face as the arm circled around him.

"Vitals?" asked Sterns.

"Still green," answered Cho. "No significant change."

Betty turned to Sterns.

"Gamma induced percentage?" asked Betty.

"Two percent," said Sterns.

The arm of the chair began to pick up speed.

"Four percent."

The light began to glow brighter. Talbot sat forward in his seat. Bruce's breathing became faster. The arm swung around the chair again.

"Ten percent."

Cho started to breathe faster, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Betty looked at Bruce's eyes, as they began to glaze over.

"Fifteen percent."

Cho looked at his screen as it beeped.

"We're getting a vitals shift," said Cho. "Heart rate climbing . . . . change in brain wave activity."

"Is he stable?" asked Sterns.

"Still in the green zone," answered Cho.

The arm swung around the chair again. Bruce started to hyperventilate as his eyes completely glazed over. Betty gasped.

"His eyes . . . ."

"This is within normal parameters, Doctor Ross," said Sterns. "Twenty percent."

"Blood is showing signs of change because of gamma induction," said Cho. "Muscles are energized and expanding."

"Twenty five percent."

Bruce began to vibrate in his seat as he continued to hyperventilate.

"He looks like he's having a seizure!" exclaimed Betty.

The military officials looked at each other in worry. Ross and Talbot continued to stare at Bruce. Cho tapped a couple of buttons on his keyboard.

"Vitals are dropping . . . . I think the induction is moving too fast!"

"Keep steady," demanded Sterns. "If we pull him out now, the effect might be catastrophic. We have to continue with the change . . . . we knew it was going to be intensive. Thirty five percent."

Betty looked forward with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. Bruce vibrated even more violently as the arm swung faster around.

"Adrenaline levels rising," reported Cho. "Vitals pushing into the yellow zone, Doctor Sterns."

"Keep steady. Forty five percent."

Betty turned over to Sterns again.  
"You're killing him!"

"Keep steady!"

"Pull him out, now!"

Ross gritted his teeth. Blake sat back with a worried look on his face. The arm swung faster. Bruce continued to vibrate.

"We can't!" shouted Sterns.

"Vitals are dropping fast, Doctor Sterns!"

"Sam!"

"Sixty percent."

"Sterns!"

"No!"

"Vitals pushing into the red zone, Doctor Sterns!"

Betty looked back at the window and put her hand on it. Bruce continued to vibrate. The arm swung around again.

"Bruce!"

"Seventy percent."

The arm swung around again.

"Doctor Sterns, all muscles are flaring. I don't know how much more he can take."

"He can do it. He can do it!"

The arm swung around again. Betty started to hyperventilate.

"Eighty percent."

The arm swung around again. Bruce stopped shaking.

"What's happening?!" asked Betty.

"Vitals are . . . ." started Cho.

"Ninety percent."

The arm swung around again.

"Vitals are what?!" exclaimed Betty.

"Doctor . . . . I have readings that I don't understand."

The arm swung around again. Sterns turned to Cho.

"What do you mean?"

"His vitals . . . . they're skyrocketing back into green . . . . no . . . . beyond green . . . ."

The arm swung around again.

"That's not . . . ." said Sterns.

Sterns looked forward to see Bruce, who was now breathing normally. The arm stopped swinging.

"His breathing has stabilized," said Cho.

"Gamma induction at one hundred percent," said Sterns.

Sterns, Betty and Cho all looked forward at Bruce. For a few seconds, he just breathed. Then, his eyes opened. Cho looked back at his screen.

"Vitals are stable," said Cho. "Right in the middle of the green zone."

Sterns looked back at Betty and then at Cho. A large smile formed on his face. Bruce blinked a few times and looked forward at the window. After a few more seconds, he opened his mouth.

"Did it work?" asked Bruce.

Betty, Sterns and Cho all smiled brightly.

"We did it," said Cho.

"We did it!" shouted Sterns.

Betty sighed with relief. Ross, Talbot, the military officials and Blake all started to clap. Ross clapped slower than the others. Sterns shouted with joy as Bruce smiled and nodded at Betty. She smiled and put her hand on her chest. As she did, Bruce then jerked his head forward as the green in his eyes grew. Betty gasped.

"Doctor!" shouted Cho. "I'm getting a spike!"

Sterns looked back at Cho.

"What spike?"

"Multiple spikes! I . . . . I don't understand . . . ."

Betty looked at Bruce as his body jerked back and forth in the chair. His muscles began to bulge and his skin hue started to change. Talbot's eyes widened. Blake stood up and placed his hand on his left hip.

"What's happening to him?!" shouted Betty.

"I don't know!" yelled Cho.

Sterns looked at his screen.

"Containment breach!" screamed Sterns.

Bruce's restraints buckled as he continued to grow in size. His skin started to become green as he screamed in agony. Sterns turned back to the audience as Ross' eyes widened.

"Clear the room!"

Ross, Talbot and the military officials stood up from their seats.

"What the hell is happening?!" yelled Talbot.

"Get out!" commanded Sterns. "Now!"

Bruce screamed again as his large form punched the floor. His muscles rippled as they grew in size, and his clothes tore apart. The ripped fabric fell on the ground as his screams turned into roars. Betty looked at Bruce with terror in her eyes as he stood up in his new form. The monster then roared again as it clapped its hands together, shattering the window and smashing the wall.

Everyone was knocked out with looks of horror on their faces, except for Sterns, who had a small grin.


	3. Rage

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 3: Rage

Screams were heard as the Hulk jumped through the roof of the research building, sending pieces of debris and glass everywhere. Landing on the edge, he looked down at the courtyard of the university to see hundreds of students and other personnel scattering and fleeing in fear. Breathing heavily, he just watched as the people ran in various directions before looking up at the Charlottesville skyline. Hearing screams and sirens, he breathed in a large gulp of air before holding out his arms and roaring at the top of his lungs. Sustaining the roar for several seconds, he then bent his knees and leaped into the air.

Crashing into the courtyard, Hulk's impact smashed the tiles on the ground. Sneering, he lumbered to the side, looking down at his hands. They were deep green and bulging with musculature. After staring at them for a few seconds, Hulk gritted his teeth and formed his fingers into fists. Raising his hands into the air, he slammed his fists down, obliterating more tiles. Dust swelled up around his legs as he regained his posture.

Jerking his head up, Hulk saw multiple police cars pulling into the courtyard. Their sirens were blaring and flashing between bright crimson and vibrant cobalt. Blinking his eyes, Hulk sneered again before roaring at cars. The doors opened as several police officers exited the vehicles, holding pistols and shotguns. As they took aim, they opened their eyes wide in horror at the sight of him.

"What the hell is that?"

Hulk roared again at the officers.

"Open fire! Open fire!"

The officers began to fire their weapons at Hulk, who cringed and put up a hand in front of his face to defend himself. Groaning as the bullets struck his skin, Hulk strained his muscles as his feet dug into the ground. Gritting his teeth again, he then opened his mouth.

"Leave . . . ."

One of the officers gasped.

"Me . . . ."

Hulk outstretched his arms as some of the other officers stopped firing.

"Alone!"

Hulk clapped his hands together, producing a shock wave which knocked away the officers and shattered the glass on the police cars. Taking the reprieve from gunfire to rush forward, Hulk grabbed under one of the police cars and flipped it over, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Shards of metal tore the tree apart as the destroyed car collapsed into a pile of shredded wood.

Hulk then looked down at the officer nearest him. Her hat had flown off, and her pistol was on the ground in front of her. She stared at him with wide eyes and a quivering mouth. Glaring at her, Hulk lifted his left fist into the air. He held it above her head for a second as its shadow covered her. She was completely frozen; her body shaking but otherwise unable to move. After another moment, Hulk's eye muscles softened, and he lowered his fist slowly. Breathing in, he watched the officer for another second before looking up into the sky. He then jumped again, bounding over the officers and out of the courtyard.

Landing on the sidewalk outside the campus, Hulk looked to the right to see a woman scream in terror at the sight of him. Other people on the street shouted as they started to run away. Another civilian turned and began ushering the people on the street away from Hulk.

"Run! It's a monster! Get out of here!"

One of the male civilians widened his eyes as he looked at Hulk.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

The woman standing next to him responded.

"It's one of those mutants!" she yelled. "He'll kill us all!"

Hulk then looked to the left to see a beige sedan slam on the brakes, causing several cars behind him to start colliding with each other. The sound of overlapping horns tore through the air, and Hulk put his hands over the sides of his head as the unpleasant noises reverberated through his ear drums. After taking a few seconds to recover, he lifted his fist and slammed it into the front engine of the closest vehicle, smashing it into smithereens.

A news helicopter flying overhead turned, so that it was perpendicular to Hulk. Pointing his head out of the side of the open door on the helicopter, Norris widened his eyes as he looked at the scene below him. Holding his microphone in front of his mouth, he turned his head to look back at the camera.

"This is Jackson Norris, coming to you live from the disturbance at the University of Virginia here in Charlottesville," stated Norris. "I'm here right outside the campus, and it appears that the initial reports are indeed true."

The cameraman panned the view of the camera for a moment to look directly down at Hulk, who was stumbling around and roaring. He then turned the camera back to Norris.

"There is an unidentified green monster attacking the civilians on the street," said Norris. "I have no idea where this thing came from or what it wants, but . . . ."

The cameraman gasped as he saw Hulk pick up an empty car and heave it towards the helicopter.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Hulk.

"Get out of the way, now!" yelled the cameraman.

Norris turned to look at the car as it flew towards him. The pilot jerked the helicopter to the left, barely moving out of the way in time as the car soared under it and fell back to the ground. Norris looked down, his mouth agape, without blinking for a few seconds. He then looked at the cameraman.

"It can talk."

* * *

Ross violently shoved open the double door of the science building as he walked outside. Talbot followed him close behind. Holding his radio transceiver to his mouth, Ross began barking into it.

"This is Ross. What is the position of the target?!"

"It's on Simek Street," replied the voice on the transceiver. "Forces nearby are scrambling, but it will probably be about ten minutes before they'll be able to engage."

"Dammit, make it faster!" shouted Ross. "The cops aren't going to be able to deal with that thing, and there's too many civilians in the area. I need command of mobilized forces right now!"

"Understood, General. I'll keep you updated."

"You do that."

Ross threw down his arm, clutching the transceiver with a tight grip. Fuming, he turned around to see Betty, Sterns and Cho walking out of the building behind him. He marched forward and pointed a finger at the three of them.

"I hope you geniuses are happy," said Ross. "You just unleashed some sort of goddamn gamma monster in the middle of a major city! Do you have any idea how many lives you've put in danger?!"

Cho quivered in place. Sterns took a step forward.

"To be fair, we had no idea . . . ."

"What the hell you were doing," interrupted Ross.

Ross took a step forward and looked down at Sterns.

"That's the problem with scientists."

Ross furrowed his brow as he looked at the three of them.

"You think you know what you're doing, but you're really just a bunch of overgrown children in lab coats," admonished Ross. "Poking around at things you don't understand, hoping you'll find something to validate countless years of fruitless research, not realizing the consequences of your actions. You're all the same."

Betty looked down, rubbing her arm with her other hand.

"And now I have to deal with the . . . . specimen, that you let loose."

Betty sneered at Ross.

"He is not a specimen," said Betty. "He's a human being!"

"Really?" asked Ross. "Because no human being I've ever met is nine feet tall, green, and capable of levelling buildings with his bare fists!"

Betty glared at Ross as he sighed. Talbot, his hands behind his back, shifted his gaze between the two several times. Cho rubbed the back of his neck. Ross put his hands on his hips as he turned around and walked forward, looking at the wreckage in the campus courtyard. He then let his hands go free and turned back to Betty.

"I'm going to put him down," said Ross. "I have to . . . . a thing like that . . . . is too dangerous to live."

Betty narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"We can save him."

Ross walked towards Betty.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If we invert the algorithm," said Betty, "we can turn the gamma inducer into . . . . into a, gamma syphon, I suppose. Pull the radiation out of him. Perhaps we can reverse the process."

Sterns narrowed his eyes for brief moment.

"Perhaps," replied Sterns, "but we would have to build the contraption from scratch, and we can't guarantee success . . . ."

"You couldn't guarantee success the first time!" shouted Ross. "I don't have time for you to be stroking each other's minds looking for a solution in formulas and algorithms. I have a solution now . . . . in bullets and tank shells."

"You'll kill him!" yelled Betty, tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have had to," replied Ross.

Betty glared at Ross as multiple tears fell down her cheeks. Ross shook his head as he heard a beep come from his transceiver. He lifted it back up to his ear.

"Go ahead."

"General," said the voice, "we have tank units in the city. Transferring local command to you. Helicopter unit is still en route."

"Where is the target?"

"Still on Simek, sir," replied the voice. "The area has been cleared of civilians. It appears to be confused, as if it's getting its bearings . . . . but it's not attacking anything."

"Tell the tanks the converge from both intersections. Take aim and put it down."

"No!"

Betty rushed forward and pushed herself against Ross, reaching for the transceiver. He put up his shoulder to block her.

"Talbot, get her off me."

Talbot stepped in and grabbed both of Betty's arms. He tugged at them, ripping her off of Ross. Kicking out and trying to break free of Talbot's grip, Betty groaned in protest as Talbot held her out of range of Ross. Ross placed the transceiver next to his mouth.

"Engage now!"

* * *

Hulk stood in place for a long time, just breathing. Staring at the ground, he allowed his facial muscles to soften as his breathing slowed. Looking at a puddle on the ground, he saw a tinge of his own reflection in the water. Ripples along the liquid's surface distorted the image from view. Narrowing his eyes so he could focus, he waited until the ripples ceased, watching as his reflection took shape. He saw his green skin, his black hair, and his bright eyes.

Blinking multiple times, he then tilted his head to the side as the reflection did the same. He then put up his hand so that it was in front of the puddle, moving it back and forth as the reflection followed suit. He looked back at his hands, before putting them over his eyes for a few moments. After this, an explosive shell collided with his back, knocking him off balance as he roared in pain. Quickly recovering and looking down the street at the tank, he watched as it fired another shell, striking him in the chest. He tumbled backwards with the force of the impact.

Getting back on his feet, Hulk grabbed a nearby car and put it in front of him as the tank fired a third time, using the vehicle to absorb the blast. Roaring in anger, he then threw the remaining wreckage of the car at the tank. It crashed into the front of the tank, impeding its movement and blocking its aim. Hulk grinned to himself as another shell hit him in the back. Bracing himself and turning around, he saw a second tank approaching from the opposite direction. Watching it, he then jumped into the air the moment the tank fired, dodging the shell. The shell then hit the first tank, damaging the armour and shredding the car wreckage.

Landing next to the second tank, Hulk grabbed the turret section, ripping it right off. The soldiers inside screamed and abandoned their vehicle as he smashed the turret into the body of the tank, crumpling it. Roaring again, Hulk then jumped towards a nearby building and began scaling it. As he reached the top, he saw a military helicopter approaching. Turning around, he looked back down to the street to see Ross, Betty and several others running out of the campus and on to the sidewalk where he just was.

Hulk frowned as he stared at Betty, who returned his gaze with widened eyes. Sighing, he then looked towards a nearby building and jumped towards it. Watching as the helicopter chased him, Hulk kept running and jumping, for as long as he could remember.


	4. Five Years Later

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 4: Five Years Later

The heat from the morning sun struck Bruce's back as he walked along the dusty road. His hooded sweatshirt took in the warmth of the sun's rays. He blew out a small amount of air from his mouth as the stinging sweat on his back continued to itch. Bruce then shrugged his shoulder, moving the left strap of his backpack closer to his neck. Swallowing a small amount of saliva in an attempt to soothe the coarseness of his throat, he trudged onward as the sun continued to rise higher into the sky.

Pushing each step into the dirt, Bruce continued to walk. He had long since stopped trying to count his steps, instead focusing his mind on keeping himself consciously aware of his empty surroundings. All he could see for miles on end were hills of sand and the one road that he was following. Sighing as he pulled his cap slightly down on his head, he then shoved his hands into his pockets.

After reaching the top of yet another hill, he finally saw something worth noticing: a small building along the road. It had a vertical neon sign that wasn't lit up that read 'Diner'. Breathing in, Bruce noticed that there were four cars parked in a small lot at the side of the building, and that there was also a section attached to it that housed a gas station. Looking past the diner, he saw that the road finally reached a city in the distance. Allowing a slight smile to form on his face, he then broke his walk and partook in a slow jog.

His invigoration did not last very long, for after a few steps he tripped on the downward slope and began tumbling.

"Whoa!"

Groaning as he rolled down the hill, Bruce found himself crashing into the ground on his face after a few seconds. Coughing before moaning in pain, he grabbed at the side of his ribcage as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. Breathing faster than normal, he looked down at his watch, which showed a pulse counter.

120.

Furrowing his brow as he looked at the counter, he then shook his head and put his left foot on the ground while still on his right knee. Pushing on his left knee, Bruce stood up straight and brushed the dirt off his sweat shirt and jeans. He looked back at the pulse counter.

80.

Nodding in satisfaction, he shoved his hands back in his pockets and continued to walk towards the diner. As he reached it, he put out his right hand to grab at the door handle. Stopping as he heard talking, he looked over to the right to see a man and a woman emerging from the gas station. The man was laughing.

"And then, I said that he can keep it in the same place he left his dignity!" said the woman.

The man laughed even harder as he put his arm around the woman. She placed her head against his shoulder as they walked towards a parked car. Bruce watched them for a few moments with a frown on his face. He then sighed, shook his head, closed his eyes and pushed the door open as he entered the diner.

Opening his eyes once he was inside, he saw that there were several stools with red cushions adorned on them along the length of the serving bar. Over top the kitchen door was a television displaying the news. Walking past the booths, Bruce sat on one of the stools. The only other patron was sitting on a stool at the opposite end of the bar. Sighing as he placed his backpack on the ground, Bruce pulled back his hood and took off his cap, setting it on the bar next to his arms.

A waitress with her hair in a bonnet walked out of the kitchen door and looked at Bruce.

"What'll it be?" asked the waitress. "Coffee?"

Bruce looked at her with sullen eyes.

"Yeah . . . . sure."

"Regular or decaf?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"Definitely decaf."

The waitress nodded and walked back through the kitchen door. Bruce folded his hands together. After staring down for several seconds, he turned his head to look to the left. The other patron was eating soup from a bowl using a spoon. She was a young, brunette woman with a hooded sweatshirt on, similar to his own. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she looked over at Bruce for a moment. He could see that she also had green eyes. Quickly looking away, she pushed the empty bowl forward slightly and got off her stool, pulling up two purses around her shoulder. She then walked to the left, around the bar and out of view.

Bruce narrowed his eyes before looking back down at his hands. Looking up at the television, Bruce saw video footage of an armoured suit flying through the sky, with a female reporter standing in front of it.

"In other news," started the reporter, "Tasha Stark has been making the rounds with quite some flair. Since admitting to the public that she is the armoured vigilante known as Iron Maiden just two months ago, she's been circling the Los Angeles area, apparently on some kind of patrol. Just this morning, she saved the lives of four people who were trapped in a pile-up on Beverly Glen Boulevard."

Bruce snickered to himself before looking down at his hands again. He then heard the kitchen door open again as the waitress emerged holding a cup of coffee. Placing it in front of him, she looked at him and smiled.

"You want anything else?" she asked. "Want to look at a menu?"

Bruce shook his head.

"This is okay for now," answered Bruce. "Thank you."

"Alright."

The waitress turned away and walked over to the other side of the bar, picking up the empty soup bowl. The woman from before then walked back around the corner. As Bruce took a sip of his coffee, he noticed that the woman reached into her purse and grabbed a fistful of dollar bills, which she placed on the table.

"Keep the rest," said the woman.

The waitress smiled as she grabbed the money and placed it in her apron before carrying the soup bowl away. Bruce watched the woman from the corner of his eye as she then zipped up her purse and walked past him. Thinking to himself for a moment, he mulled over his cup of coffee as the woman left without looking at him. After a second, his eyes widened.

She only had one purse.

"Hey . . . ."

Bruce turned around and looked at the door, but the woman was already gone. Blinking a couple of times, he then turned back forward. Breathing in and out a few times as he spun his finger around the tip of his coffee cup, he then pushed himself off the stool and walked to the other side of the bar. Turning the corner, he saw that the hallway lead to the bathrooms. Looking back at the main section of the diner to make sure there was still no one there, he then walked forward and pushed open the door to the women's washroom.

Looking around the stalls, he saw nothing on the floor. Taking a second to think, he then heard a small whirring noise. Quickly turning around, he saw the door open as he gasped. As the door opened, he saw a small, circular shaped metallic orb float into the room. On the front section was a cyan, glass dome which lit up as it spoke.

"Ah, hello, Doctor Banner!" said the orb. "I was expecting you in the men's room."

Bruce stood back with widened eyes.

"What . . . . what are you?"

The orb bounced up and down.

"How rude of me," started the orb. "I am the Recording Observation Bot, otherwise referred to as ROB."

"ROB? You mean, like, the Nintendo thing?"

"Hardly," answered ROB, with a chuckle. "I am an artificial intelligence robot designed to seek out and make contact with you, Doctor Banner."

Bruce allowed his muscles to relax.

"On whose behalf?"

"Why, my creator's, of course," replied ROB. "He wants to speak with you."

The light on ROB's dome changed from cyan to green as it stopped bouncing. A different voice then spoke.

"Bruce Banner," said the voice. "I've found you at last."

"Who is this?"

"A friend, Doctor Banner," replied the voice. "I've been trying to track you down for quite some time, but certain . . . . third parties have made that rather difficult."

"Friends don't keep their identities a secret," said Bruce.

"They do if there are eyes and ears everywhere . . . . and in this case, there are. I cannot reveal my identity, because there is the possibility that this altercation may be discovered."

"By who?"  
"The General."

Bruce's eyes widened as he folded his arms.

"What do you know about him?"

"Enough to know that he has been after you for as long as I have," answered the voice. "I want to help you, Doctor Banner. I know what you're going through."

"No you don't . . . ."

"I know about the experiment that created the Hulk. I know that you've been on the run ever since. I know of the places where you've had . . . . incidents. Charlottesville. New Jersey. Toronto. Mexico City. Pasadena. I've been tracking you and trying to find a way to get in contact with you, but your constant movement and the interference from the General's forces have made it incredibly difficult."

Bruce shook his head.

"You say you want to help me, but why?" asked Bruce. "How do I know you're not just one of Ross' pawns?"

Bruce's eyes widened as he heard the noise of footsteps, and the faint voice of the waitress.

"Is someone in there?"

Bruce held in a gasp.

"Bruce!" said the voice. "Grab the orb."

"What?"

"Now!"

Holding his breath, Bruce reached out and put his hands around ROB. As he did, the door opened. The waitress looked into the room, directly at Bruce. However, she didn't seem to respond.

"Huh," said the waitress. "Maybe I am going nuts."

The waitress then shrugged and closed the door. Raising an eyebrow, Bruce looked down at his hands, but he couldn't see them. He looked down at his body, and couldn't see that either. Gasping, Bruce stepped backwards and let go of ROB as both his own body and ROB came back into view.

"What the hell . . . ."

"Do you really think that Ross could design a personal invisibility matrix?" asked the voice.

Bruce looked down at his arms again before slowing his breathing and looking back at ROB.

"I know you have a backpack with you. Take the orb and put it inside. After that, head into the city. I will use the orb to stay in contact."

Bruce nodded.

"Okay."

"And remember . . . . everyone's watching. Stay careful."

The dome section changed back to cyan.

"Looks like I'm sticking with you, Doctor Banner!" said ROB.

"Looks like."

* * *

Ross folded his arms as he laid back against his desk. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the display screen in front of him. On the screen was a black man with an eye-patch.

"You haven't been able to find a lead on Banner in months, General," said Fury. "The Council and Washington are starting to voice some concerns that I now have to address."

"I'm aware that you think that I'm not doing my job, but the fact remains that the last time that SHIELD got involved in this matter, you suffered some heavy collateral, Fury. I don't think we want to repeat that, do we?"

"This isn't about that . . . ." said Fury.

"Oh, I think it is," interrupted Ross. "I have been after Banner since day one, and I'm not going to allow your band of stealth suited thugs get in the way of a military operation. Also, considering what's happened with both the mutants and Stark, I don't think that the Council or Washington has much to thank SHIELD for either."

Fury narrowed his eye.

"You stay in your field, I'll stay in mine," said Ross. "That's all I'm saying."

"I've got my eye on you," said Fury. "Fury out."

The display screen went dark. Ross sneered as he turned around. Talbot then walked into the room.

"General."

"Major."

"We think we've got a lead," said Talbot. "There's been a sighting in Santa Fe."

Ross' eyes widened.

"He's here?"

"According to our source, yes . . . . he's in the state."

"Banner or Hulk?"

"Banner."

"Call Bat-Seraph," commanded Ross. "I want the tactical team ready to move out in thirty."

"The mutant?"

"She's been dying for a chance to test her skills," said Ross. "Let's give her a shot."

"Yes, sir."

Talbot turned and left the room. Ross sneered again as he lit a cigar.


	5. Sabra Strikes

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 5: Sabra Strikes

Betty pushed through the various personnel moving towards her as she made her way through the hall. Reaching the door she was looking for, she opened it to see Ross speaking with a handful of officers, including Talbot. Folding her arms and staring at Ross, she waited the couple of seconds that it took for him to notice her presence. He straightened his face before turning back to the officers.

"Excuse me."

The officers nodded and turned away as Ross walked up to Betty.

"Where is he?" asked Betty.

"I can't talk about . . . ."

"Don't give me that crap," interrupted Betty. "There's never this kind of commotion here unless it's Bruce. Where is he?"

Ross furrowed his brow and folded his arms. Betty narrowed her eyes as they stared each other down for several seconds. Eventually, Ross sighed.

"He's close . . . ." said Ross. "Ugh . . . . he's . . . . he's in the city."

Betty's eyes widened.

"No . . . ."

"We're moving out. Betty . . . . I . . . . I need you to stay here."

"Absolutely not," replied Betty. "I'm going."

"Out of the question."

"Then detain me."

Ross tilted his head to the side as Betty glared at him.

"Fine."

Ross turned and motioned towards one of the officers.

"Raye!"

One of the officers looked up and walked over. She was blonde woman with blue eyes who was a couple of years younger than Betty.

"Yes, General?" she asked.

"Captain, I want you to keep Doctor Ross here in your custody," ordered Ross. "She is not to be allowed to leave this building until our operation is complete. Is that understood?"

Betty's mouth opened as she looked over at Raye and then back to Ross. Raye nodded. Talbot looked over from across the room at Betty with a face of concern.

"Understood, sir," said Raye.

"You can't . . . ."

"Oh, yes I can," interrupted Ross. "You think just because you're my daughter that I'm going to let your jeopardize my work? You've always been something that I tolerate on this base, Elizabeth. Now shut up and let me do my job."

Betty reached out to slap Ross, but Raye almost instantly thrust out her arm to deflect the blow before jutting her other hand forward and palm striking Betty in her sternum. Betty staggered backwards and coughed before looking at Raye in shock. She then looked at Ross, who merely smirked at her.

"Keep her secure, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

Ross marched out of the room, followed by the rest of the officers as Raye walked over to Betty, who was still staring at Ross in shock. Talbot stopped at the door and looked back at Betty.

"I'm sorry, Betty," said Talbot.

"Get out of here, Major," replied Betty.

Talbot sighed and walked out of the room. Raye grasped Betty's arm and squeezed.

"Agh!"

"Sit down, doctor."

Betty scowled at Raye.

"Make me."

Raye smiled at Betty before throwing her towards a nearby chair. Betty crashed into the chair as Raye walked over to the door of the room and locked it. Betty wiped her mouth before looking over at Raye, who stood with her back to the door and her arms folded.

Ross continued marching down the hall, followed by Talbot and the other officers. As he opened the door leading outside, he saw the various personnel rushing towards their vehicles. Scanning the people with his eyes, he saw a woman walking up to him. She was wearing a white and blue combat suit, and had long, flowing black hair. Multiple pistols were strapped to her legs. Around her neck was a thin, golden necklace with a small, six pointed star attached to it. Stopping a couple of metres away from Ross, she then put her fists on her hips.

"Ruth," said Ross.

"Call me Sabra, General," she replied.

"Are you ready . . . . for the world to see what you can do?"

Ruth cracked her knuckles before responding.

"Oh, yes."

* * *

Bruce looked over his shoulder as he walked along the sidewalk. Various people were making their way in both directions. Keeping his head down, Bruce kept track of his breathing as he continued forward. Stopping at a red light, he watched as the cars at the intersection drove in front of him. Turning his head to the side he peered over his other shoulder, he consciously slowed his breathing as he waited for the light to turn green. After it did, he walked across the street and then into a nearby park.

Making his way towards the nearest bench, he pulled off his backpack and sat down at the corner. Looking to the left, he saw that another bench was next to his, and an older man in a suit was sitting there, reading a newspaper. Frowning, Bruce placed the backpack next to himself and unzipped the top. Inside, he could see ROB floating.

"Ah, finally allowing me to get some fresh air? How thoughtful!"

Bruce scowled and put a single finger to his lips.

"Shhh!" whispered Bruce. "I don't want to draw anyone's attention."

ROB's voice lowered in volume.

"Oh my, how could I forget? We're going into stealth mode. Fun!"

Bruce looked forward for a few seconds before looking back at ROB.

"Where are we supposed to meet this creator of yours, anyway?"

"There is an underground tunnel not far from here," answered ROB. "We'll be able to rendezvous with one of my creator's agents at that location. If you allow me to stay outside of this backpack, I can give you directions!"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can't just have you floating around," said Bruce. "You're not exactly the latest popular gadget."

"Oh, but I would be so helpful to so many people . . . . I could give directions to everybody . . . ."

"Listen to me," interrupted Bruce. "I need you to tell me more about your . . . . creator. Who is he? Why does he want to help me?"

"I wish I could tell you more, Doctor Banner, but I'm under explicit orders not to reveal any more information about my creator," answered ROB. "However, I can tell you that he believes that he can cure you."

"Cure me?!"

Bruce looked up after he realized that he spoke louder than he had expected. The man reading the newspaper glanced at Bruce for a moment, with an unimpressed face. He then looked back at his newspaper. Bruce looked back at ROB.

"Cure me?"

"Indeed," replied ROB. "I've been looking over the raw data from experiments that my creator has performed, and the results seem fairly promising that we'll be able to rid your cells of the gamma infection that transforms you into the Hulk. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Bruce's eyes widened as he looked directly at ROB, but he was silent for several moments.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Banner? Surely you must be enthused by such sensational news!"

"Can you share the data with me?" asked Bruce.

"Don't you worry, Doctor Banner," replied ROB. "All will be revealed once we meet up with the creator. He has all kinds of nifty gadgets and contraptions. His laboratory is quite exhilarating! I'm sure you'll just have the most remarkable time! Just wait until you meet the Brain-Child . . . ."

Bruce tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Brain-Child?"

"Oh my . . . . I shouldn't have mentioned that," said ROB. "Silly me! Don't mind that. Besides, I'm sure the creator will tell you all about everything once we meet with him."

"Tell me what the Brain-Child is."

"The what?"

Bruce's eyes widened again as he stared at ROB.

"You . . . . you can't act like that."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked ROB.

"You're a computer program . . . . but you just let slip something you were programmed not to talk about, and then blatantly lied about it a second later," said Bruce. "That's . . . ."

"Very intriguing, isn't it?" asked ROB. "But you might want to set that issue aside for now . . . . there are military forces closing in on this location."

Bruce blinked without looking up.

"Where?"

"Coming in from all directions," answered ROB. "Multiple tank and infantry units, including rooftop snipers. They're converging . . . . they know we're here."

Bruce's breathing became heavier as he darted his pupils around. He saw several soldiers moving into various positions around the park.

"I would advise not moving, Doctor Banner."

"Why?"

"If you move now, you will be taken down by the snipers, and that wouldn't be good for either of us. Wait for my signal, please."

Bruce darted his pupils down to his heart rate counter.

135.

"Three."

138.

"Two."

142.

"One."

147.

"Down! Now!"

Bruce threw himself to the ground as he heard a sniper shot go off, striking the head of the park bench. The old man with the newspaper shouted in shock as he got up. Various civilians in and around the park ran off in various directions as they screamed.

"Head to the cars on the road to the left of us!" yelled ROB. "Use them for cover, and don't forget me! I would prefer not to die."

Bruce grabbed the backpack and ran off to the left, keeping his head low as he heard more gunshots go off. As he launched himself between two large vans, he ducked down and checked his counter again as he heard more bullets striking the vehicles.

160.

Bruce consciously breathed out several times in a rhythmic pattern.

"Tanks are moving into position to block off the courtyard, Doctor Banner."

"You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on around us."

"I can scan areas with mapping software, and I am intercepting their transmissions," replied ROB. "I'm using their communications to decipher movements that will interrupt their strategies."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"That's . . . . smart."

"It's rather easy, to be completely honest, but given that we're in a live fire scenario, it's quite exciting!"

"Yeah . . . . take it from me; being shot at is not exciting. I'm speaking from experience here."

"Well, considering that now I've been shot at as well, you can say that I also have experience . . . ."

"We're on the clock here, ROB! Focus!"

Bruce moved his head up slightly so he could see over top the car he was hiding behind. He saw a tank moving down the road towards him, flanked by several soldiers.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot! Turn around and run between the vehicles. At the last car, turn right and head into the alley. Go!"

Bruce broke into a sprint as he rushed through the vehicles. He could hear shouting from the soldiers, but kept moving. His peripheral vision was blocked by his hood, so he focused on what was ahead of him. Seeing the last car, he quickly ran to the right towards the alley entrance.

On a rooftop a few blocks down the street, Ruth took aim with her rifle. It was a large, silver sniper rifle glowing with orange energy lines, and was almost as long as her body. Flicking her finger on a small lever attached to the side, a scope with an orange lens flipped out of the side and locked into place. Closing one eye as she looked through the scope, she placed the cross-hairs on Bruce.

"This is Sabra," said Ruth. "I have the target."

Ross' voice was heard in Ruth's ear-piece.

"Police forces have been advised to clear out of this area," said Ross. "Take him."

Sabra pressed her index finger against the trigger as she placed the cross-hairs just behind Bruce's head. Pulling the trigger, the rifle fired a high-calibre round, as the recoil caused the rifle to fly backwards ninety degrees so that it was pointing directly into the sky. The round hit the wall behind Bruce, blasting apart a large section of the brick wall behind him. He shouted in shock as he ran down the alley.

Ruth tapped her ear-piece with her finger after pulling the reloading lever.

"Target is on the move. Heading in for tracking and close-quarters engagement."

"Understood," said Ross.

Ruth placed her sniper rifle in its holster on her back, and shook her hair as she breathed in for a moment. She then bent her knees and leaped forward, jumping over a building and landing on the next one. After landing, she started sprinting towards the alley Bruce had entered.

* * *

Talbot's eyes widened as he looked at the screen which showed Ruth leaping into the air. He then looked over at Ross, who was standing next to him. They were both inside of the command tank. Ross felt Talbot's gaze on him and sighed.

"Yeah . . . . I sort of just deal with the weird stuff at this point," said Ross.

A small screen next to the main one flickered on. It displayed the face of Sterns.

"Doctor Sterns, are you getting this?" asked Ross.

"I'm seeing it, General," replied Sterns. "Combat scenario data is filtering into my consoles. Sabra's power is quite impressive. Hopefully she'll be able to bring me the specimen so I can finally make some real progress on our project."

"I hope so too, Doctor. We'll keep you updated."

The display screen turned off as Talbot kept watching the main screen.

"That rifle . . . ."

"Is a specially designed, ultra high calibre point two-thousand anti-material rifle," explained Ross. "Only one in the world, since, well, she's the only one in the world who can fire it without snapping both her arms off."

"I know you said she was a mutant . . . . but where did she come from?" asked Talbot.

"She's a special shadow ops agent from Israel. Having personally trained thousands of the Tzahal's soldiers, she apparently was the head of this group of master assassins called the 'Ghosts', under direct command of the Prime Minister. Fiercely patriotic, and her mutant power gives her enhanced strength, agility, durability . . . . she's basically an Israeli version of Captain America."

"How did you get her to take orders from you?"

"I put out a request to other governments looking for potential agents to help us take down Banner. The Knesset recommended her as their best candidate, and she said that she wanted to, and I quote, 'test the limits of her powers against the most dangerous creature on Earth'."

Ross smirked at Talbot, who nodded.

"I like her already," said Talbot.

* * *

"Jump through the window on your right, please."

Bruce put his hand on the window sill of the abandoned building and heaved himself through it. Running as fast as he could past the debris and clutter, he took a second to look at his heart rate counter.

170.

"Dammit."

"There's a single operative in pursuit on the roof behind us," said ROB. "She just jumped fifty metres, landing on this roof. Most interesting."

Bruce exhaled in exasperation as he continued running.

"Couldn't we use that invisibility trick again?"

"Unfortunately not," replied ROB. "I'm detecting thermal tracking software built into her combat gear. She isn't tracking us via her sight. She's tracking us via your body heat, so unless you have the ability to drop your internal temperature to . . . ."

"I get it!"

"Head left," said ROB. "Get back out to the street and rush across to the next courtyard. We're almost there, Doctor Banner!"

Bruce kicked open the door of the building and began sprinting across the street. On the roof, Ruth pulled out her rifle and fired it directly at a parked car next to Bruce. Exploding, it knocked him to the side, causing him to fall to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Doctor Banner!" shouted ROB. "Getting up would be much advised! The structural integrity of this unit is at stake . . . . oh, and your life too, of course."

Bruce groaned as he pushed himself off the ground.

"You're . . . . all heart, ROB."

As he got up and continued to run, he looked at his heart rate counter.

190.

"Oh no."

Hyperventilating, Bruce tried to slow his breathing as he ran towards a handful of houses at the edge of the courtyard. Ruth leaped off the edge of the roof and landed on the street, cracking the pavement.

"Doctor Banner! Head for those houses, quick!"

Ruth aimed her rifle at the house in front of Bruce and fired. The bullet shattered a large section of the wall, causing an explosion of bricks which sent Bruce flying backwards, into a tree. Collapsing against the roots of the tree, Bruce felt his breathing rate increase as a tear fell from his eye.

"No . . . ."

Bruce moved his gaze so that he could see his heart rate counter.

200.

"No . . . . please, god, no . . . ."

ROB flew out of the backpack.

"Doctor Banner!"

Ruth scowled at Bruce as she took a few more steps forward. ROB then turned to look at Ruth before gasping and turning invisible.

"Come on, doctor," Ruth said. "Show me the monster."

"Please . . . . don't . . . . not again . . . ."

Bruce cringed and then screamed in pain as his skin started to change colour and expand. Ruth smiled as he transformed in front of her.


	6. Hulk vs Sabra

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 6: Hulk vs. Sabra

Betty looked to the side without moving her head. Scanning her eyes along the top of a nearby cabinet, she saw several pieces of miscellaneous equipment, including a utility knife with a plastic handle. Breathing slower as she looked over the set of electronic devices plugged into a nearby wall, she then looked back at Raye, who was pacing back and forth in front of the door with her arms crossed.

Raye looked over at Betty as she sat still. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Raye returned to her pacing routine before taking a second to scratch the back of her neck. At that second, Betty jumped up from her chair and reached for the utility knife.

"Hey!" shouted Raye.

Raye stood alert for a second before rushing over to Betty, who had already grabbed the utility knife. Clutching one of the power wires with her other hand, she sliced down on it with all of her strength, cleanly severing the wire. As Raye reached out to grab her shoulder, Betty spun around, holding the severed end of the electrical wire which was still plugged into the wall. She jammed it directly into Raye's chest, who jerked upright in response and shrieked as her entire body was electrocuted.

After a couple of seconds, Betty pulled back the wire as Raye collapsed on the ground. Betty then tossed the severed wire on the ground before stuffing the utility knife in her pocket.

"How are you feeling, Captain Raye?"

Raye moaned in response.

"Good."

Betty bent down and reached into Raye's pocket, riffling out a set of keys. She then stepped over Raye's body and rushed over to the door. Moving through it and closing it behind her, she looked over her shoulder to make sure the hallway was clear before running to the left. Bursting open the door to the outside of the compound, she jumped over the small railing on the stairs leading to the door and ran towards the military garage.

Hulk flew backwards and crashed into one of the houses at the end of the courtyard. As he collapsed in the rubble, Ruth pulled the reloading lever on her sniper rifle before loading it into her back holster. She then heard Ross' voice in her ear-piece.

"We're moving in our tank units . . . ."

"You'll stay back, General," interrupted Ruth. "You promised me a one-on-one fight. So set up a perimeter and stay out of my way!"

"Sabra . . . .!"

Ruth tapped the ear-piece off as she scowled. Looking forward again, she saw that Hulk was pushing himself off the pile of rubble. Standing on his feet, he roared into the air and then looked at her. She smiled and started to walk towards him.

"I've heard stories about you, Hulk," said Sabra. "How you're the most dangerous man alive . . . . so why don't you prove it?"

Hulk groaned.

"Hulk doesn't like fighting girls."

Ruth scoffed as she stopped walking a few metres away from Hulk.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ruth. "Run away from a challenge? Are you really that weak?"

Hulk gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Hulk's not weak! Hulk is strongest there is!"

Ruth smirked and whipped her hair before staring at Hulk, who growled at her. She then cracked her knuckles before placing her hands in a fighting pose and motioning two fingers in a beckoning gesture. Hulk snarled and charged forward.

Holding his fists up into the air, Hulk slammed them down on top of Ruth, who barrel rolled to the right to dodge. As she recovered, she kicked at the backside of his left knee, before performing a spin kick and striking it from the front end. Hulk reeled back in pain before she performed an aerial roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Staggering backwards for a second, Hulk quickly recovered and spun back around with a left hook punch. Ruth ducked under it and delivered a four hit combo to his gut muscles. Hulk retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach.

"Ugh!"

As Hulk lowered his elbow, trying to strike Ruth in the head, she rolled backwards under his arm and performed a series of flips to give her some distance from her opponent. As she landed on the pavement, she pulled her twin hand-cannon pistols and opened fire on Hulk. He roared in response and put out his shoulder to deflect the blows. Each shot rippled and bruised his skin. After a dozen shots, Hulk slammed his fists on the ground and reached for a nearby car.

Ruth stopped firing as she watched him effortlessly lift the car and toss it towards her. Anticipating the attack, she ran forward and slid on her knees, moving under the car as it flew through the air. Pushing her palms against the ground, she launched herself over Hulk's arm and landed a double kick on his temple.

* * *

Ross stared into the screen in the command tank, watching the fight take place.

"My god," said Ross. "She's actually doing it."

A voice was overheard from the radio speaker.

"General, all snipers are in place," said the voice. "Shall we engage?"

"Hold your fire," answered Ross. "She said she wanted a one-on-one fight, and she just might be able to pull it off. Secure the outside area, but do not engage."

"Understood, sir."

Talbot stared at the screen.

"She took a punch from that monster," said Talbot, in shock, "and she was barely fazed."

Ross exhaled while still looking at the screen.

"That's the thing about the age we live in, Major," declared Ross. "It's a new world of mutants and monsters . . . . if we ever stop being vigilant, the world will dissolve into chaos. I can't let that happen."

Talbot looked over at Ross and nodded.

* * *

Spinning in the air, Ruth then punched down, hitting Hulk's left shoulder blade. He growled as he swung his elbow backwards, colliding with her face. He then punched her square in the chest, causing her to be sent careening backwards. After landing on her front, she quickly pulled herself back into a standing position before turning to look back at Hulk.

"Stupid flippy girl," said Hulk. "You're tougher than you look."

Ruth smirked before quickly drawing her rifle and firing it. The shot hit Hulk square in the throat, blasting him backwards and straight through a building. Bursting out of the other side, he crashed through several military jeeps that were parked on the street. One the soldiers ducked behind a destroyed car and pulled out his radio.

"The Hulk has breached the perimeter!" shouted the soldier. "I repeat, the Hulk has breached the perimeter!"

As Ruth ran around the building, she heard Ross' voice in her ear.

"Goddammit, Sabra! Now we have no choice but to engage!"  
"I didn't know he would fly that far back," replied Ruth. "Keep him busy, and I'll put him down."

Pulling himself off the ground, Hulk saw a tank moving towards him. Standing up, he ran out of the way as the tank fired a shell. Looking forward as he ran, he saw cars, buses and pedestrians fleeing. A helicopter then swerved around the building in front of him. It took aim with its underbelly machine gun turret. The pilot spoke into his radio.

"I've got visual on target, but civilians are in the way," said the pilot.

Talbot's voice was heard on the other end.

"Open fire on the target," ordered Talbot.

"But, sir . . . ."

"Just take him down! That's an order!"

The pilot gulped before aiming and holding the trigger. Bullets ricocheted down the street, causing the civilians to panic and run for cover. Hulk growled at the helicopter as the bullets struck his chest. Howling into the air, he reached for an empty taxi next to him and heaved it towards the helicopter. The pilot's eyes widened as he pulled back, moving out of the car's trajectory.

After watching the car leave his view, he screamed as he saw that Hulk had leaped towards him. Landing on the helicopter's front end, Hulk punched through the cockpit, crushing the front end of the vehicle and smothering it in blood. Riding the helicopter as it fell out of the sky, he then jumped off and landed on the sidewalk as it smashed into the side of a building.

He barely had landed for a second before feeling a searing pain in his elbow. Howling in anger, he looked down to see that Ruth had sneaked behind him and hand chopped him on his arm joint. Reaching forward with a pistol in her other hand, she pressed it against Hulk's temple and fired. Hulk roared in pain as the pistol exploded in Ruth's hand. She shrieked as she was catapulted away from him, smashing into a crashed bus.

Stunned, she could only watch as the Hulk charged towards her. Reaching down with his right hand, he grasped Ruth by the torso and lifted her into the air. She struggled and tried to push open his hand, but Hulk responding by slamming her into the ground three times and then punching her face repeatedly with his other hand. He then threw her down the street, where she crashed into a building and flopped limply onto the ground.

"Bruce!"

Hulk turned around to see Betty getting out of the military jeep parked at the end of the street. She stared at him with wide eyes and a slightly parked mouth. Hulk felt his facial muscles soften as all the world's sound seemed to drown out for a moment.

"Betty."

Immediately after he spoke, multiple helicopters and tanks took aim at him. General Ross' voice was heard over a loudspeaker.

"This is Ross. Prepare to fire!"

Betty waved her arms.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Betty.

Hulk winced as he heard voices speaking inside his mind.

"Leave him alone!"

"If you don't get in the bedroom right now, I'll beat him worse!"

"Bruce!"

"Get out! Run!"

"Don't make me angry, boy. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Hulk roared as the voices screamed through his skull.

"Take him down!" shouted Ross.

"No!"

The helicopters and tanks fired at Hulk, who jumped out of the way and towards Betty. Landing in front of her, he picked her up and held her close to his chest as he started running. Bounding up to the top of a nearby building, he then continued moving, running and jumping towards the horizon. As he ran, a small sheen sent a ripple through ROB's invisibility matrix as it followed him.


	7. Loss

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 7: Loss

Ross and Talbot stood outside the operation room. Ross had his arms folded, while Talbot had his behind his back. They were silent for several minutes as they waited. Afterwards, the door to the room opened, and a young woman in a blue paramedic outfit stepped out. She had short, brown hair, sharp facial features and striking blue eyes.

"Are you the . . . ." started the woman.

She looked at Ross and paused.

"The ones . . . . in charge, of her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What's the story?" asked Talbot.

"She's incredibly resilient," said the woman. "I've never seen anyone take that kind of punishment . . . . she shouldn't be alive."

"But she is alive?" asked Ross.

"Yes. Heavily beaten, but it looks like her body is healing at an accelerated rate . . . . do either of you know . . . ."

Talbot looked at Ross with a raised eyebrow. Ross narrowed his eyes and then nodded. Talbot looked back at the woman.

"She's a mutant," said Talbot.

The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said. "Well, that makes sense now. We'll need to keep her for a while, probably a day or so, but even with her . . . . uh, abilities . . . . she's going to need lots of time before . . . . going back into, the, uh, field, I suppose."

"Understood, ma'am," said Ross. "We'll send a unit to pick her up when she's ready."

Ross turned away and put on his cap. He gestured for Talbot to follow him. Ross walked past Talbot and kept moving down the hallway. Talbot started walking, but then stopped and turned around to face the woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I had the chance to catch your name," said Talbot.

The woman weakly smiled.

"It's Jane," she said. "Jane Foster."

Talbot nodded and smiled before tipping his hat.

"Miss Foster."

Talbot turned around and walked after Ross as Jane sighed. Ross smirked as Talbot caught up to him.

"This is no time for socializing, Major."

"Just being courteous, General," replied Talbot. "So . . . . what are we doing with Sabra?"

"Shipping her back to Israel."

"Just like that? I mean, she almost took him down."

"Almost," said Ross, "is the key word there. Sabra was never my final solution. I just needed a an emergency response plan until my special project was complete . . . . and I just heard from my engineering team that it is."

"Special project? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because it's a surprise."

* * *

An hour later, Ross parked his jeep outside of a large, industrial warehouse. Talbot, who was sitting in the passenger seat, looked around the building to see that nothing except for fields surrounded the warehouse for miles. Frowning, he watched as Ross got out of the jeep. Shrugging, Talbot pushed open the door and walked over to Ross.

"This is where you're taking me?" asked Talbot.

"We're not about the decor, Major," replied Ross. "The real prize is inside."

Talbot nodded and followed Ross as he walked towards the door. Once he reached it, Ross looked over his shoulder, and scanned both directions of the nearby street. After a few seconds, he nodded in satisfaction and grasped the handle. Pulling down, the metal of the handle let out a soft clicking noise as it shifted into place. Pushing the door gently, Ross watched as it slowly crept open with an elongated creaking sound. The room inside was utterly dark.

Talbot looked over at Ross with a face of concern. Ross didn't respond and walked into the room. Talbot followed suit, and the door closed behind him once they were inside. For a moment, everything was silent and black. Then, a voice spoke as a small light near the top of the room turned on.

"Identify yourself."

"Ross. Thaddeus. Rank, General."

"Voice identification confirmed," said the voice. "Who is your guest?"

"Talbot. Glenn. Rank, Major," replied Ross. "He has my authorization."

"Understood."

A door on the other side of the room opened, and a small amount of blue light flowed into the room. Ross walked through the door as Talbot raised an eyebrow. After a couple of seconds, he began walking after him. As they entered the new, much larger room, Ross turned his head back slightly.

"This . . . . is my final solution."

Talbot's eyes widened as he turned the corner to see what was in the centre of the warehouse. Several engineers and technicians were moving about the room, preforming various duties, all based around the object in the middle of the room. It was a large, silver, nine foot tall metallic humanoid, with a circular chest piece that glowed with blue light.

Talbot felt his mouth hanging open as Ross lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth.

"Did . . . . Sterns build this?" asked Talbot.

"No. I wanted to keep the good doctor out of this one . . . . since the origin of the designs . . . . well, let's just say we have to keep the circle small. I hope you understand."

Talbot nodded.

"This," started Ross, as he blew out some smoke, "is how we're finally going to kill the Hulk."

* * *

Bruce coughed into his hands as he huddled next to the corner wall of the motel building. Wearing shorts and a crumpled sheet, he sniffled before focusing on regulating his breathing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he then looked over to the left, into the alleyway between the two buildings. In the alleyway was a rugged man with shaggy, grey hair, surrounded by a pile of garbage. He was yelling at a cardboard box that was in front of him, with a television crudely drawn on it in black marker.

"This show sucks!" yelled the man.

Bruce looked at the pile of garbage, and saw that there was a jacket on top of it. The jacket had a name tag pinned on it that displayed the name 'Jordan'. Bruce watched the man shout at the cardboard box for a few minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go," said Betty.

Bruce nodded as Betty grabbed his hand and helped pull him off the ground. Glancing one last time at the man, Bruce then followed Betty towards the staircase attached to the motel which lead to the rooms.

Betty opened the door to the room. Looking around for a moment, she then pushed it all the way open and walked inside, followed by Bruce. He was shaking and holding his chest as he stumbled in. She closed the door behind him and helped him on to the bed.

"This should work for a little while," said Betty.

Betty sat down next to Bruce and placed her arms around him as he continued to shake and slowly breathe.

"Hey."

Bruce blinked a couple times before turning his head to face Betty. After staring at her for a few seconds, he softly smiled.

"Hey," said Bruce.

"You're shaking."

"Huh?"

Bruce looked down at himself, noticing that he was indeed shaking.

"O-Oh."

"Here," said Betty.

Betty pulled Bruce tighter towards her body, placing her left hand on his right cheek and using her arm to frame his chin. He closed his eyes as he pressed his head against her body, and she wrapped her right arm around the back of his neck. They sat in that position for several minutes as she felt him breathe against her chest and shoulder. Eventually, he broke the silence.

"T-Thank . . . . you."

Betty squeezed Bruce's shoulder. She then gently pushed him off so that he was sitting upright. He looked back at her before gulping.

"This . . . ."

Betty blinked, staring at Bruce as he spoke.

"This . . . . this, I . . . . I n-needed, this . . . . to . . . . to, to . . . ."

Betty placed her hands on Bruce's cheeks.

"Bruce."

Bruce closed his eyes for a few seconds. As he opened them, he tried to speak again.

"To . . . . see you, see . . . . y-you, here now . . . . uh . . . . it's, w-what I needed . . . ."

Betty smiled. Bruce's breathing slowed.

"B-but . . . . we can't, can't . . . . s-stay . . . . have to, have, k-keep . . . . ugh . . . . keep moving . . . ."

Betty shook her head.

"No. Not tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight is for rest," said Betty. "No more running. No more hiding. You . . . . need to stay here, with me now. I am going to take care of . . . . Bruce . . . . I know that you said you needed this . . . . the thing is . . . . I need this too."

Bruce tried to shake his head, but Betty's hands kept it straight.

"I . . . . I can't stay. Ross . . . . Tal-bot . . . . they'll, they'll find . . . ."

"No."

A tear fell out of the corner of Betty's eye as she kept a straight face.

"You can't keep living like this," started Betty. "I can't live like this. Knowing . . . . knowing that you're out there, struggling each day to stay alive, barely clinging on to life . . . ."

Betty closed her eyes and lowered her hands, placing them on Bruce's shoulders. More tears fell from her eyes as she opened them.

"All the while I'm doing the same thing," continued Betty. "You think I can just go out there and do whatever I want? Huh? You think he isn't ruining my life too?"

Betty's facial muscles began to vibrate.

"I d-don't get to do anything. I don't have . . . . a real life. Not anymore. I'm always monitored . . . . and it's not for my safety. It's because of you. Because he knows . . . . knows that if you could, you would try to find me. Talk to me. That's it. That's the reason that my life has become a prison sentence. Because you care."

Bruce frowned in pain.

"So don't tell me that you have to run . . . . because tonight is probably the only night that he can't take away. So I'm not giving that up for anything."

Bruce licked his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

Betty sighed and closed her eyes as she placed her forehead against Bruce's. For a long while, they sat there in silence. As the rain poured outside the motel room, ROB's cloaking mechanism rippled for a moment. ROB tilted himself to the side as he watched them through the window. He then felt the access code in the back of his mind. He quickly turned away, looking at the road. He heard the voice in the back of his mind.

"Have you found them yet?"

"No," replied ROB. "Still searching."

"Understood."

The access code switched off. ROB then turned back to look at Bruce and Betty one last time before turning away and floating upwards.


	8. Monsters

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 8: Monsters

Ross folded his arms as he stood in the command room. In front of him, three technicians were sitting at their consoles, pressing buttons and watching monitors. Behind the consoles was a large glass window, through which he could see the main section of the warehouse. Talbot was visibly strapped into the armoured suit, which was still open. One of the technicians pressed a button and started speaking into his microphone.

"How are you feeling, Major Talbot?"

"Just fine," replied Talbot.

"Just setting the last few things in place, Major. We'll be running momentarily."

The technician took his finger off the button.

"Testing protocol activated. Power source . . . . is on."

A man in a lab coat walked into the room and approached Ross.

"General," said the man. "A moment."

Ross nodded and followed the man out of the room and into the hallway. The man then tapped a button next to the door and it closed.

"What is it, doctor?" asked Ross.

"We have to talk about your . . . . candidate," started the doctor. "I have a concern about the power source."

"My candidate?"

"Yes. Major Talbot. I know that you vouched for him, but I read through his personnel history. Some of the information, was . . . . disturbing."

Ross sneered.

"The Major's previous actions have been cleared, and he is under my direct command. What does this have to do with the power source?"

The doctor gulped.

"Well . . . . the thing is that the designs we received contained technology that we couldn't replicate. The armour wasn't a problem, but the power source is, theoretically impossible . . . ."

Ross glared at the doctor.

"Tasha Stark uses that theoretically impossible technology in her armour everyday."

The doctor weakly chuckled.

"But that's Tasha Stark, and we would need her insight in order to figure it out, but, for obvious reasons, we can't have her knowing about this project . . . ."

A couple of sweat drops fell down the side of the doctor's forehead.

"So, we found a substitute for the power source. A palladium core. It will power the armour, but the size and bulk of the suit requires a supplementary power generator."

"What would that be?"

"The brain."

Ross blinked twice and raised an eyebrow.

"The brain?" asked Ross.

"Yes. Electrical impulses in the brain sent through nodes in the helmet which are connected to the arc reactor are required for the armour to function properly."

"Why is that a problem?"

"We aren't quite sure if it's safe yet," replied the doctor. "That's why we need to run these tests. The palladium core would be connected directly into his cerebral cortex, and thus . . . . there's the potential for palladium poisoning in the brain, which could cause mental . . . . deterioration. Given his . . . . spotty record, it might bring out his more . . . . aggressive personality traits."

"Deterioration? Palladium poisoning?" said Ross, glaring. "Are you insane?"

"Palladium is the only material on the periodic table that has the properties required to power the arc reactor, and those connectors are necessary for the armour to function. Apparently Tasha Stark has figured out another way, but conventional scientific knowledge says that it's impossible, especially with the resources we have. We need these tests to verify if the suit is safe to use."

Ross slowly shook his head.

"We don't have time for tests, doctor," said Ross. "We're going to field deployment."

The doctor's eyes widened.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed the doctor. "I said the armour was ready for initial testing, not active combat! It's too dangerous, and we haven't even had time to install the fail-safe programs! I cannot allow it!"

"And I cannot allow that monster to hold my daughter hostage!" shouted Ross. "I am out of time and out of options!"

Ross sighed.

"This was always going to be the test, doctor, and this is a military facility, under my command. I am ordering you to get that suit into the field. Am I clear?"

The doctor breathed slower as more sweat drops fell down his forehead.

"I cannot do this in good conscience," said the doctor.

"Then do it without that," replied Ross. "Lord knows I've done my fair share of things without good conscience lately. Get it done."

"Yes . . . . sir."

Ross nodded and pressed the button next to the door. The door opened and he stepped back into the room. He looked back at the technicians and nodded at them. They then began activating sequences on their consoles. Talbot tilted his head to the side.

"Are we good?" asked Talbot.

Ross leaned over one of the technicians and pressed the button next to her microphone.

"We're good, Major. We're going to deploy you now."

"That's all well and good, General, but how are we supposed to know where he is?"

"I had a backup plan for that," answered Ross. "A special tracking device that I had injected into Betty's blood a while back as a precaution. Should lead us right to him."

Talbot smirked.

"Nice."

"You're going to lock onto that signal, run him down, you engage him, you kill him and you get my daughter back, do you hear me, soldier?"

"Loud and clear, sir. It'll be my pleasure."

Ross let go of the button and turned to the technicians.

"Field deployment. Now."

Ross looked at Talbot as he smiled, and the pieces of the armour locked in place around his body. Talbot grinned as the red, tinted HUD overlay flickered on. A female, computerized voice was heard inside the helmet.

"Operating system four point three activated. Starting sequence for Hulkbuster class armour Mark One initiated. Heads-up display . . . . online. Life support systems . . . . online. Targeting systems . . . . online. Connection to United States Air Force Communication Channels . . . . online. Welcome, Major Talbot. I am Rowena, a virtual intelligence designed to aid in your navigation of this armour's operation system."

"Hello, Rowena," said Talbot.

Talbot looked down at the metallic hands of the armour. Flexing the fingers individually, he then punched the hands together. Ross' voice was heard over the com link.

"How does it feel, Major?"

"Like I've gone straight to the top."

* * *

"You better stop ignoring me, boy!"

More of the shards of memory were in place. The corners of the room had been filled in with colour and detail. A wooden table with three chairs was behind the humanoid shape.

"Brian!"

The vague clothes had more definition than before. Certain edges were clearer; certain colours less blurry. All the while, the same vibrant green eyes were as clear as ever. They looked to the side.

"Rebecca, get out of here! This doesn't concern you!"

Another shape to the right of the first seemed to reach out with a limb. There was an abundance of black in a bumpy shape around what would have been the head. The facial features were out of focus and unrecognizable.

"Leave him alone!"

"If you don't get in the bedroom right now, I'll beat him worse!"

Several bits of static faded in and out of vision, as if certain parts of the scene were fighting to exist.

"Bruce!"

The air seemed to drain from the atmosphere. The first shape moved closer.

"Get out! Run!"

The first shape reached out with its limb. The form of a hand and then fingers appeared on the end of the limb. As it came closer, the skin markings could be seen.

"Don't make me angry, boy. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

The static took hold. The details phased out of existence as everything turned to black. Several brightly lit cracks appeared in the black, and it exploded with the sound of shattering glass.

"Ah!"

Bruce screamed as he jerked upwards and grabbed his chest. Panting, he stared forward with wide eyes as the motel room came into focus. As he hyperventilated, Betty burst awake.

"Bruce . . . ."

Betty placed her hand on his chest.

"Breathe," said Betty. "Breathe . . . . that's it."

Bruce's breathing slowed. Betty smiled and closed her eyes for a moment as she pressed her hand against his shirt, rubbing his chest. He looked over at her and smiled, quickly running his eyes down her body, which was covered with a grey t-shirt and black panties. He then cringed in pain as he grabbed his head with both of his hands.

"Is it the . . . .?"

"Yeah," said Bruce. "More vivid than ever. I can't tell if it's a dream, or . . . . a memory, some kind of nightmare vision, I don't know. Always the same words . . . . faint images, then, static . . . ."

Bruce shook his head as he put his hands down.

"I just wish I could figure out what it was trying to tell me . . . ."

Bruce's sentence was interrupted by the wall on the left side of the motel room caving in. Betty shrieked in terror as the wall blasted apart, and a large, metallic hand knocked away the debris. Bruce's eyes widened as he saw the rays of the morning sun illuminate a large suit of humanoid armour through the new hole in the wall, but he was too stunned to say anything.

The armour reached forward again, stretching out its fingers as it moved towards Betty. She screamed and tried to move, but the hand wrapped itself around her body.

"No!"

Bruce moved to try and grab the hand, but it pulled Betty out of the room as she struggled and screamed. Bruce's jaw dropped as the armour turned away.

"Doctor Banner!"

Bruce jerked his head forward as he saw ROB materialize into visibility inside the room. It floated up to him.

"They're all around!" shouted ROB. "Come with me, now! I'll help you escape!"

"But Betty . . . ."

"Will be safe! That armour belongs to the Air Force! The General won't allow her to come to harm. There's nothing you can do for her without transforming, and that will undoubtedly put her in greater danger!"

Bruce looked back out the window as the armour turned to look at him.

"Time to move! Now!" shouted ROB.

Bruce leaped off the bed as the armour aimed its arm into the room and equipped a wrist-mounted chain gun. As it fired hundreds of bullets into the bedroom, Bruce followed ROB into the bathroom. ROB's eye glowed red for a moment before firing a laser, which obliterated a section of the back wall.

"Through here!"

ROB flew through the hole. Bruce followed him by jumping and landing on the ground behind the motel. Pulling himself up, he watched as ROB quickly floated over to the street and pointed towards a man-hole. Pulling out a pair of miniature metallic prongs, it lifted the lid of the man-hole and held it.

"Get in! Now, Doctor Banner!"

Bruce rushed over to the street, narrowly dodging a passing car. After he reached the man-hole, he began climbing down. ROB followed him, and put the lid in place over their heads. Bruce climbed down the ladder into the sewer. As he landed on the ground, a small amount of water splashed onto his jeans. ROB floated down to him as it retracted its prongs.

"I know a way we can go that will hopefully get us off their radar," said ROB. "Then, we can go find the creator."

Bruce was silent for a moment, as he regulated his breathing.

"Right," said Bruce, softly.

ROB's eye turned into a flashlight, and lit up the path of the sewer. It then began floating down the hall, with Bruce walking close behind.


	9. Lair

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 9: Lair

Bruce blinked as he pressed his feet into the ground. The sand and dirt was displaced by his new shoes, which he had found in an alley earlier that day. Exhaling, he put his arm in front of his face as the wind blew a small amount of sand into the air. After it passed, Bruce put down his arm and looked forward to see a dilapidated sign in front of him. He squinted to try and make out the words on it despite the wearing off of the ink.

Los Diablos Missile Base.

Bruce's eyes widened as he read the sign. Staring at it for a couple of minutes, he rummaged through his memory. A vision passed through his mind of a dark, green jeep pulling up to a house, which he could see through a window. Two men were inside the jeep. The first man stepped out of the driver's seat, and stood up tall. The facial features were blurry, but somehow, Bruce knew that he had seem him somewhere else.

Bruce winced as a headache flared in the back of his mind.

"This is my house . . . ."

Bruce tried to focus in on the words, but the rest of the sentence was garbled in static. Certain colours fell in and out of place. The shapes seemed to overlap as the details phased out of focus.

"Enough is enough, Banner . . . ."

The words replayed in his mind over and over.

"Enough is enough, Banner . . . . Enough is enough, Banner . . . . Enough is enough, Banner . . . ."

Bruce groaned as he grabbed his head and shook it before falling to his knees. ROB, who was a few metres ahead of him, turned around and flew up to him.

"Doctor Banner?" said ROB. "Are you alright?"

The visions abruptly faded from Bruce's mind once he heard ROB's voice. Staring at the ground for several seconds, he then pushed himself off it.

"Doctor Banner?"

"Yeah, I'm good, ROB," answered Bruce. "Just . . . . give me, uh, a minute."

Bruce stepped past the sign as ROB followed behind. Passing through another dust cloud, Bruce got a good look at the buildings. There were two rows of suburban houses, and a handful of facility and factory buildings. Stepping onto the pavement of the road, he then stopped and scanned the area with his eyes.

ROB floated up near Bruce's right shoulder.

"What is it, Doctor Banner?"

Bruce took a moment before responding.

"I've been here before."

Bruce slowly walked forward, turning his head side to side as he took in the sights of the empty buildings.

"What happened here?" asked Bruce.

"Los Diablos Missile Base was decommissioned by the Air Force over a decade ago," answered ROB. "It was abandoned shortly afterwards by the military families."

"You said this is where the creator is?"

"Yes. The creator likes . . . . the privacy."

Bruce looked at one of the houses. It had a red roof and beige walls. Dust was caked on the door, and one of the windows was broken. The only sounds that Bruce could hear were the occasional whistles of the wind and his own footsteps. Stopping in the middle of the road, he turned around to face ROB.

"Where is the creator? One of these buildings?"

ROB tilted himself to the side.

"Oh, no," replied ROB. "The creator has constructed a base of operations deep underground. There's an access elevator not far from here! Let me show you."

ROB floated past Bruce as he stood still. Flying a few metres ahead of Bruce, ROB then turned around and beckoned Bruce to follow.

"This way, please."

ROB turned forward again and started floating further into the base. Bruce walked behind, following. After a few minutes, they reached a tiny building only a few square metres large, with a single door. ROB stopped in front of the building and turned to Bruce.

"Here we are," said ROB. "How exciting! It's great to finally be back home, Doctor Banner. Trust me, you're going to love all the wonderful things the creator has in his lab. Very soon, the creator should be able to find a way to cure you of the Hulk."

"Yeah . . . ."

Bruce stared at the door without moving.

"What's wrong, Doctor Banner?" asked ROB. "Don't you want to meet the creator and get the cure? This is what you've been seeking for the last five years. You've finally found what you've been looking for; a chance to get a normal life back."

"Yeah, I know, it's just . . . ."

Bruce inhaled.

"It's just overwhelming, is all."

ROB nodded.

"I understand, Doctor Banner, really, I do, but we should go in now. We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

"Everyone?"

"Y-Yes . . . . everyone, I mean, you and the creator, of course, and well, me too, I suppose. I'm just giddy is all. I mean, when you think about it, this is what I've been seeking too, right? I was programmed to help bring you to the creator, and now my objective is almost complete! So, you could say, we're both achieving our goals concurrently. Truly splendid!"

Bruce weakly smiled and raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the door.

"It's just . . . . doesn't this seem, I mean . . . . a bit dubious, to you? A secret underground laboratory in the middle of a deserted missile base? It doesn't exactly scream trustworthy."

ROB looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"Doctor Banner . . . ."

Both ROB and Bruce looked at the door as they heard a knock coming from the other side. Bruce looked at ROB, and then back at the door.

"Were you expecting that?" asked Bruce.

"Not necessarily . . . ."

The door opened from the inside. Standing on the other side of the door was a young woman with brunette hair and green eyes. Bruce narrowed his eyes and then widened them.

"Bruce Banner," said the woman. "We've been expecting you."

"You . . . ."

Bruce slowly pointed at the woman.

"You were the woman from the diner."

"Yes, I am," replied the woman. "My name is Ann. I dropped off ROB here in the diner's bathroom."

"She did indeed," chimed ROB. "Ann is the agent of the creator that I mentioned earlier."

Ann smiled at Bruce.

"Come along now, Doctor Banner. The creator has been waiting so long to meet you."

Bruce looked at Ann and then back at ROB. Turning his head forward again, Bruce inhaled before nodding.

"Okay."

Ann nodded and held the door open as Bruce and ROB went inside. The tiny room was dark, with an elevator in the centre. It looked older and rickety, with visible pulley mechanics and a waist-high gate around the floor rather than a fully contained box. After she closed the door, Ann opened the gate into the elevator and walked inside.

Bruce and ROB followed her into the elevator. In the corner was a small panel with a single red button. Ann gently punched the button with the side of her fist, and the elevator began descending the shaft. For a full minute, everyone was silent as the elevator lowered down. Once it reached the bottom of the shaft, a clicking noise was heard and Ann pushed the gate open.

A short, concrete hallway led from the elevator room to another door. A single light was atop the door, barely illuminating the hallway. Stepping out of the elevator, Ann lead the way to the door. She reached out and placed her hand on the handle before looking back at Bruce.

"After you."

Ann pulled the door open and motioned with her other hand for Bruce to enter. Looking forward, he proceeded into the room. It was much larger than the hallway, but was just as dimly lit by a handful of small bulbs on the ceiling. It was all made of plain concrete, without any paint. Several tables were situated around the room, on which plenty of scientific equipment was stationed.

ROB floated into the room behind Bruce, before Ann closed the door behind her. She slowly walked and followed Bruce as he made his way through the room. He shifted his gaze around the room, looking at all of the equipment, which included beakers, microscopes, sample freezers, test tubes and even large but empty specimen chambers. A single, white device with an operating table was on the far right side, surrounded by four metallic operating arms.

Bruce looked forward to the far end of the room and felt his mouth open. There was a slightly elevated platform with a single chair, which had its back to him. On the wall were two dozen computer monitors, on which could be seen various locations and people.

To the left of the chair was a large specimen chamber, which contained green, murky liquid and a humanoid but heavily mutated figure, which gently floated inside the liquid. The figure was seven feet tall, with one eye and a large, textured tentacle protruding from its face, which slurped down and then connected to its left shoulder. The head had a tuft of black, human-like hair on it. The left hand had three fingers, each with a serrated claw, and the right hand was a bulbous, fleshy mass with glowing orange fungi growing from it. The chest was formed of a gaping, circular mouth with dozens of teeth lining it, and several more tentacles grew from the pelvis to form leg-like limbs. Most of flesh on the creature looked like it was rotting.

Bruce gasped upon looking at the figure.

"I imagine that would be the typical reaction," said a voice, "if anyone else had ever seen it."

Bruce looked at the chair.

"Then again, I don't think it's very fair that the Brain-Child be thought of as some . . . . hideous beast, since it has given me so much . . . . just as you have."

"Who are you?" asked Bruce.

"You know who I am . . . . Bruce."

The chair turned around and faced Bruce, who gasped again upon seeing who it was.

"Sterns?"

Sterns, who had his hands folded together, chuckled softly to himself.

"Hello again, Bruce."

"Sam? Y-You're . . . . you're . . . . you're the creator? B-But you work for Ross . . . ."

Sterns chuckled again.

"Ah, therein lies the rub, doesn't it?" said Sterns. "The Samuel Sterns you knew signed up very early on with General Ross in his righteous hunt for the Hulk . . . . so to get you to trust my dear friend ROB over there, I needed to create an alternate persona . . . . that of the Creator, a benevolent scientist who held the key to a cure."

Bruce turned around and looked at ROB, who looked away from his gaze. Bruce then turned back to look at Sterns.

"So it was all a lie?" asked Bruce.

"Absolutely not, Bruce. I meant everything I said when I contacted you. I've been trying to find a way to cure you of the Hulk, but I also needed to be working with Ross so that I could keep track of your movements . . . . and help them."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Sterns sighed and sat back in his chair. He then placed a couple of fingers on his forehead and a thumb on his cheek before leaning into that hand.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Sterns folded his hands again.

"I was hired as the mission coordinator and scientific consultant to Ross' team," explained Sterns. "I knew everything about his operation, since I was his operation. I controlled all of his data; all of his communications. I had the personnel files for every single member of his team. All incoming intelligence was funnelled through these monitors and my data streams."

Bruce's eyes widened.

"Do you want to know why Ross hasn't been able to catch you all this time?" asked Sterns. "It's because I made it so."

Bruce softly gasped under his breath.

"Don't be so surprised, Bruce. Do you really think that you got away so many times based on your own luck and ingenuity?"

Sterns laughed to himself for a couple of seconds.

"No. It was me. Every time the General got close, I would find a way to ensure that you slipped through his fingers. Maybe a certain strike team was told to go left instead of right, or a crucial radio call would get mysteriously dropped at the most inconvenient time. Or maybe some reinforcements would arrive a second too late, or sometimes . . . . not at all. Even the recruitment of dear Sabra was my doing. I sent the list of candidates to the good General, and manipulated the data so that he would select her for his 'emergency contact'. Only I was aware of the full extent of her powers, and I knew that she would be able to put up a good fight, but never be able to actually defeat the Hulk. Of course, I had to maintain the facade that I was a completely competent mission handler, or risk being thrown off the task force, so I had to make sure that as often as possible the blame could be shifted. Do you know how difficult of a balancing act that is?"

"But . . . . but why? Why go to all that length?"

"So that I could have the time to finish . . . . my device," answered Sterns.

Sterns pointed to the right side of the room, which had the device with the operating table and the metallic arms.

"That device is the antithesis of the gamma inducer that turned you into the Hulk . . . . it is the gamma syphon."

Bruce looked at the device and then turned back at Sterns.

"Gamma syphon?"

"It was first proposed by Doctor Ross after your initial transformation. I've spent five years performing experiments, perfecting the science . . . . I knew that if I was going to be successful in getting the gamma radiation out of your body, that I only had one chance. One chance . . . . or it would all be over."

Sterns sighed.

"It's been so long . . . . but I had to take my time. I had to be methodical and ensure that there was no chance for failure. So I set up a little game of cat and mouse where I controlled both sides. I made sure that Ross was just behind you the entire time, but never able to catch you. I kept you and him in a state of constant flux to buy the time I needed to perfect the process. So much time and energy . . . . and it's all about to be vindicated."

Bruce frowned as he felt the colour drain from his face. He looked down at his hands.

"Don't feel bad, my friend," said Sterns. "It was all necessary so that I could help you. Without me, you wouldn't have had a chance. Ross would have captured or killed you long ago, and the gamma syphon would never have been completed."

Bruce looked at the gamma syphon device and then back at the Brain-Child.

"You said you conducted experiments . . . . how could you know if the gamma syphon worked without something to syphon from?"

Sterns sighed and then looked past Bruce's head.

"Miss Darnell."

Bruce's eyes widened as he heard a gunshot behind him. He felt a needle hit the back of his neck.

"Agh!"

Bruce gasped in pain and grabbed at his neck as he collapsed to his knees. Grasping the needle, he yanked it from his neck and looked behind him to see Ann standing there with a white, plastic pistol in her hand.

"W-what . . . . did you do . . . ."

"Nothing harmful," replied Ann, smirking. "I shot you with an adrenaline inhibitor."

"A necessary precaution," said Sterns. "I can't have you transforming before the procedure."

Bruce inhaled and tossed the needle to the ground before glaring at Sterns.

"You could have injected that in a less devious way," said Bruce.

"Well, you asked the right question at the wrong time, and I suspect that the answer might . . . . cause you some stress."

"What are you talking about?"

Sterns gestured over to the Brain-Child.

"The Brain-Child is the key to everything, Bruce," explained Sterns. "This incredible creature is also infected with gamma radiation, along with . . . . numerous other ailments. Not only did he provide the necessary test data to begin my research, but also gave life to several spawn . . . . smaller creatures of similar genetic make-up that I could use in experiments with the syphon."

The Brain-Child moaned and slowly shook its head.

"Where did it come from?" asked Bruce.

Sterns grinned.

"From you, Doctor Banner."

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize your old pupil . . . . say hello to the Brain-Child, previously known as . . . . Amadeus Cho."

Bruce's eyes widened as he gasped.

"No!"

Bruce ran forward and placed his hands on the glass. He stared up at the Brain-Child as it lurched its head to the side and resumed gently floating.

"Amadeus . . . ."

Sterns laughed to himself.

"Sterns . . . ."

Bruce slowly turned his head to look at Sterns.

"What have you done?"

"What was necessary, Bruce," said Sterns. "With you constantly on the run, I needed a main trial subject to perform my experiments. Amadeus here said he was willing to help me . . . . but I needed a subject, not an assistant. So, I employed him in a way he probably never anticipated . . . . and I injected him with a sample of your blood."

"My blood?"

"Taken from the university's labs when no one was looking. The results were . . . . quite fascinating."

"But . . . ."

Bruce looked back at the Brain-Child before letting go of the chamber and walking back in front of Sterns.

"That would have been before the inducer experiment," said Bruce. "How could it have caused . . . . this?"

Sterns smiled as he folded his hands together.

"Yes, it is quite the puzzle, isn't it?" asked Sterns. "The answer lies in the nightmares you've been having."

"How do you know about that?"

"My friend, I know more about you than you do. I overheard your conversation with ROB on your way here. Did you feel the tingles in the back of your mind? Pieces of a memory so desperate to fit together? We're underneath the remains of Los Diablos Missile Base . . . . the place where you were born."

Bruce looked at Sterns with wide eyes.

"A beautiful baby boy, born to a happy couple at the time . . . . the military scientist Doctor Brian Banner, and his adoring wife, Rebecca. She was so happy when she looked at her son . . . . Brian, however, was not."

Bruce tilted his head to the side.

"You see, your father was working in the genetics research division here. He theorized that genetic manipulation involving gamma radiation might hold the key to regenerative power in humans. Of course, he was correct, but his superiors didn't believe it and labelled him a basket-case. Desperate to prove his theory, he tested an early serum on himself. It was . . . . unsuccessful, but it left a marker in his genes, a tiny mutation . . . . that he passed on to you."

Bruce looked back at his hands.

"What?"

"Let's be honest, Bruce . . . . the amount of gamma radiation you endured should have killed you. But it didn't . . . . and it wasn't blind luck, and certainly wasn't due to our preparation. It was because of something in your blood, your genes . . . . that only I saw. I saw the marker, the tiniest of deviations in your blood sample, and I knew something was special about you. So I dug into your personal history and learned all about Brian Banner's experiments. I learned about his theories on how he had accidentally created a monster of a son . . . . a regular human with unknown potential due to the gamma mutation in his genes. He was so afraid of the being he thought his son might become . . . . that he tried to kill you, Bruce. Your mother stopped him, and reported it to Brian's commanding officer . . . . one Colonel Thaddeus Ross."

Bruce's face shook as the memory played in his mind without any static.

"Don't make me angry boy," said Brian. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Brian leaped forward and grasped Bruce's throat. Rebecca screamed and grabbed a chair from the table, smashing it over Brian's back. He collapsed on the floor as she rushed towards the telephone.

"It all makes sense now, doesn't it?" asked Sterns.

Bruce watched as a young Colonel Ross got out of the dark green jeep. He then went inside the house.

"This is my house, and I won't let you order me around, Thaddeus!"

"Enough is enough, Banner. Your wife told me what you did. You're under arrest for attempted murder and the illegal use of government property."

Ross grabbed Brian and handcuffed him as Bruce watched. As he handed Brian to another officer, Ross looked down at Bruce.

"It's going to be okay, son," said Ross.

Bruce placed his face in his hands.

"It's all true . . . ."

"The General locked your father away for life," explained Sterns, "and your mother soon died of a broken heart. You were shipped off to a foster home and likely repressed the memories out of sheer trauma . . . . never knowing what was living inside you all this time . . . . the potential to become the Hulk. When I injected the blood into Amadeus, it mutated him into the Brain-Child; he is part of you now."

Bruce looked down as he felt his eyes start to water.

"And now, you will give me back my creation."

Bruce looked back up at Sterns.

"Give you back?"

"I created the Hulk," said Sterns. "It was because of my genius that the experiment succeeded as it did. Without my knowledge of what was in your genes, the Hulk, the perfect being, could never have existed! The Hulk belongs to me. With the gamma syphon, I will drain you of the Hulk. You can go back to having a normal life; the life you always wanted . . . . and I will inherit your power."

Bruce's eyes widened again.

"What? No!"

Sterns grinned.

"It's too dangerous, Sam! It can't be controlled!"

"Maybe not by you. I on the other hand . . . ."

Ann reached forward and put Bruce into a headlock. Choking him into unconsciousness, she then let him fall to the floor. ROB looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Banner," said ROB.

Sterns then looked at Ann.

"String him up."


	10. Breaking Betty

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 10: Breaking Betty

Ross walked into the meeting room, followed by Talbot. Several officers were sitting around the table, and they stood up and saluted Ross as he walked in.

"At ease," said Ross.

The officers sat back down as Ross took his seat. He waited a moment before looking at Talbot, who hadn't moved.

"Major?"

Talbot clenched his fists.

"Do you want to take a seat?" asked Ross.

Talbot didn't respond, as sweat dropped down his forehead.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked one of the officers.

Talbot still didn't respond.

"Talbot!" shouted Ross.

Talbot blinked and jerked his head towards Ross, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, son?" asked Ross.

"Uh . . . . yeah, I-I'm not f-feel . . . . feeling so g-good . . . ."

Talbot grasped at his head with one hand, as Ross narrowed his eyes.

"Give me, uh, a s-second, I'll . . . . be . . . ."

Talbot turned around, his hands shaking. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. The officers watched him and then looked at each other. Ross sighed.

"I was about to say what a great job Major Talbot did piloting our experimental armour in his first mission," started Ross. "But, after that, we lost Banner's trail . . . . we were searching for him for three days, and most of that time the Major spent inside the armour. It's understandable that he's a bit overtaxed. I'm sure he'll be fine in a moment."

In the hallway, Talbot slammed the side of his head against the wall. Groaning in pain, he began rubbing his forearms with his hands. Shaking and writhing, he started walking down the hallway as the voices of the people nearby were drowned out with static.

". . . . you know if she . . . ."

". . . . believe he said that . . . ."

"Ergh," moaned Talbot.

". . . . bet it will never . . . ."

". . . . my direction or there . . . ."

Blinking repeatedly, Talbot lurched forward. Cringing in pain with each step, he felt himself fall onto one knee. Captain Raye, who was walking by, ran up to him.

"Major Talbot!"

Raye knelt down next to Talbot and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Major, what's wrong?" asked Raye.

"The pain . . . . the pain . . . . make it stop, please!"

"What pain?"

Talbot breathed heavily before looking up at Raye.

"I'm going to call medical," said Raye.

"Rowena?"

Raye raised an eyebrow as her face morphed into that of Rowena's.

"Major Talbot," said Rowena.

"Rowena," said Talbot, sighing with relief.

"Where have you gone, Major? I've been waiting for you to return."

"I've been . . . . feeling so much pain."

"You don't feel safe. You don't feel secure. I can help with that. Come back to me, Major. The General placed me in the containment area. Don't let him keep us apart."

Rowena's face morphed back into Raye's in Talbot's vision.

"Ross!"

Raye's eyes widened as Talbot pushed her off him and he began sprinting down the hall. Raye, taken aback for a moment, then pulled out her communicator.

"Security protocol ten," said Raye. "Something is seriously wrong with Major Talbot. Get the General, now!"

Talbot continued running down the hall, bursting past two soldiers, knocking them to the floor. Holding his gut with his left hand, he tore around a corner and ran through a double door.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, Major," said Rowena. "Come find me and we can be together again."

The colours of the rooms and hallways seemed to go through a filter of fuchsia. The details became blurry and obscure.

"Think of all the people who have betrayed you, Major. The General continues to hold back your career so that you can achieve his goals. Doctor Banner has kept you searching for him for so long because of his selfish need for freedom. Even Betty, who you've tried so hard to please, continually rejects your affections in favour of that oafish monstrosity."

"Yes," said Talbot. "Yes . . . ."

"But not me," said Rowena. "I will never betray you, Major. Come back to me; come back inside me, and we can be one again."

Rowena's voice trailed off as Talbot burst through another set of doors. Seeing the armour in the centre of the room, he smiled and began breathing slower. Two armed soldiers turned to face him.

"Major Talbot?" said the first soldier. "We received a security notice. You have to come with us, sir."

"What? I have to get to the armour."

"We were given explicit instructions to not allow you to go anywhere without being in custody. Sir, please don't make us . . . ."

Talbot roared in anger and pulled out his pistol. Before the soldiers could react, Talbot shot them both in the head. As their bodies crumpled to the floor, he ran towards the open armour and pulled himself inside. Strapping the restraints over himself, he pressed the internal lock sequence and the armour started closing around him.

Ross ran into the room, followed by Raye and several soldiers with assault rifles.

"Stop him!" shouted Ross.

The soldiers opened fire, but their bullets were deflected just in time by the sealing armour pieces. The heads-up display formed around Talbot's face.

"Welcome back, Major Talbot," said Rowena.

"Rowena," said Talbot, smiling.

Ross motioned down his hand and the soldiers ceased firing. He then took a step forward.

"Can you hear me, soldier?" asked Ross.

The armour's head turned to look at Ross.

"You've disgraced that uniform, Major. Stand down, and surrender the armour, and we'll see that you receive an amicable sentence."

The joints of the armour whirred as it stood up to its full height. Talbot smirked.

"Amicable?!" asked Talbot, laughing. "Nothing around here is amicable, General! You tried to steal the armour away from me! You stole the only thing that gives me purpose anymore! I've wasted five years of my life accomplishing your goals; your mission! Now, I'm not going to let anyone rule over me . . . . it's time for me to accomplish my goals!"

Talbot pointed at Ross.

"And my first one . . . . is to see you suffer."

Talbot turned and punched out the side of the room, blowing open a hole in the compound wall. The soldiers began firing again, but the bullets bounced off the armour to no effect. Stepping into the courtyard of the base, Talbot saw that a tank was moving towards him. A voice from the tank's loudspeaker was heard.

"Stand down, Major Talbot! I repeat, stand down!"

Talbot roared in response and ran forward. The tank fired, but the shell caused no visible damage when it struck the armour's chest. Barely slowed by the impact, Talbot reached under the treads of the tank and threw his arm upwards, flipping the tank over. Hearing the base alarm sound, he then looked around as he saw the troops mobilizing.

Jerking his head to the left, he saw the building he wanted. Grinning, he rushed towards it and punched the front end with both hands. The debris crushed five screaming people, and more soldiers ran forward with rifles and rocket launchers to attack Talbot. Grimacing, Talbot activated his wrist-mounted chain guns and ripped all the soldiers apart into smithereens of meat in a matter of seconds. He then stepped inside, breaking apart the walls as he did so.

Ross ran out into the courtyard, flanked by tanks and soldiers. Watching the building for a few seconds, he then saw Talbot burst out of it, holding a screaming Betty in his right hand.

"Betty!" screamed Ross.

"Dad!"

Ross looked back at his soldiers for a moment.

"Hold your fire!"

Talbot turned to look at Ross.

"Don't follow me," said Talbot, before leaping into the air and out of the base.

* * *

Sterns smiled and stroked his chin as Ann tightened the final strap holding Bruce to the table. ROB floated next to his head, looking at Bruce, who had since regained consciousness.

"Listen to me, Sam," said Bruce. "The Hulk has to be destroyed, not passed on! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

Ann stepped back and began typing into the console next to the device.

"You know, for a man who prides himself on intelligence, you're being remarkably short-sighted right now," said Sterns. "I've spent five years waiting for this, and you think some pitiful attempts at changing my mind are going to make me give it all up? I've invested way too much into this endeavour to turn away now."

Sterns walked up the table and stood next to Bruce's head.

"Besides, why are you complaining?" asked Sterns. "I'm giving you everything you've ever wanted! You can go back to having a normal life; go back to Betty, have some peace, for crying out loud! It's not like you could do anything to me after I have the Hulk's power, so I was always going to let you go without hurting you. What does it matter to you how it happens if it means you get your life back?"

Bruce looked into Sterns' eyes and paused for a few seconds. Sterns smiled at Bruce and gently nudged him on the shoulder.

"See? It all makes sense. Let me take the burden of the Hulk off of you. You know, I've always considered you a good friend. If anything, take this as a gesture of our friendship."

"I would . . . . but you hurt people, Sam," replied Bruce. "You turned Amadeus into a monster to achieve your goals. How am I supposed to trust you with this power? Could anyone really be trustworthy if they wanted it?"

"If it gets you what you want, do you care?"

Bruce breathed in heavily as Ann walked up to Sterns.

"The device is ready," said Ann. "We are go for transfer procedure."

"Good."

Ann walked up to Bruce and stuffed a bite block into his mouth. Smirking, Sterns walked over to the other end of the device, which was connected to a smaller metal chair and headpiece. As he was about to sit down, a ringing noise was heard from the computers. Sterns groaned.

"Really? Right now? Ugh."

Sterns walked over to the computer and tapped a button on the console. Ross' face appeared on one of the monitors. Bruce's eyes widened.

"Doctor Sterns!" said Ross.

"Yes, General, I'm in the middle of something important," replied Sterns. "What is it?"

ROB tilted its head as it looked at Ross. It then turned back to look at Bruce.

"My daughter, goddammit!" shouted Ross. "Major Talbot has gone insane, stolen a suit of high-tech armour, and kidnapped my daughter! I need reconnaissance on the area around Santa Fe, now!"

Bruce began struggling against the restraints. Sterns looked over at him with a look of fear on his face.

"Sorry. Can't hear you. Bad connection. Bye," said Sterns, speaking quickly.

"Sterns!"

Sterns tapped a button and the screen cut out. He then ran over to the metal chair and put on the headpiece.

"Miss Darnell, activate it," said Sterns. "Now!"

Ann flipped a switch on her console and the device powered up. A loud whirring noise was heard as the gamma syphon meter slowly began filling. Bruce continued to struggle against the restraints as his skin started to change colour. Sterns sighed in relief as he breathed slower.

"I . . . . I can feel it . . . ."

ROB looked at Sterns and then back at Bruce, whose eyes were wide open as he jerked his body relentlessly. He started to tear through his shirt as his muscles grew. Spitting out the bite block, Bruce yelled. ROB looked over at Ann and then back at Bruce again.

"Gamma syphon battery filling up, Doctor Sterns," said Ann.

"It's happening!" shouted Sterns.

Bruce's skin rippled as his shirt ripped off. He then focused his eyes on ROB, with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Please," said Bruce. "Help . . . . me . . . . Betty . . . ."

Bruce screamed in agony as the transformation continued. ROB tilted its head to the side again, before looking over at Sterns, who was grinning profusely as his own skin started to slowly change colour. Looking back at Bruce one last time, ROB's eye then turned red. Ann's eyes widened.

"What are you . . . ."

ROB fired its laser directly at the gamma syphon, causing it to explode. Ann threw up her arms and screamed as the blast instantly vaporized her. The explosion also tore apart Bruce's restraints, and he jumped off the table as the transformation finished.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Sterns.

The headpiece short circuited and blew apart, sending Sterns flying back against the concrete wall. Hulk roared, and then looked directly at ROB.

"ROB . . . . friend," said Hulk.

"Yes, Doctor Banner," replied ROB.

"Betty."

"I know where she is. Follow me!"

ROB flew towards the elevator and Hulk followed behind.


	11. Tales to Astonish

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 11: Tales to Astonish

Holding the top of the tower with one hand, Talbot deposited Betty on the small square at the top of the Bataan Building. The only other thing on the square was a flag pole, and she clung onto it after being dropped.

"Talbot!" shouted Betty. "Stop this! This is insane!"

"You could have stopped this before it even began!" retorted Talbot. "You could have escaped what was coming if you had chosen me over that pathetic brute. Now, you serve no use to me other than as bait . . . . and a trophy."

Talbot snickered before letting go of the tower and landing on the lower section of the building. Looking down at the street, he saw civilians fleeing in terror as several police cars headed towards him and pulled onto the courtyard grass. The officers piled out of their vehicles and aimed their weapons at Talbot.

"Hostile targets incoming," said Rowena. "Nineteen armed targets acquired."

"I see them," replied Talbot.

One of the officers pulled out a loudspeaker.

"Attention! This is Sergeant Jenkins of the Santa Fe Police Department," said Jenkins. "You are hereby ordered to stand down, return the hostage and surrender your armour. You have been branded a supreme emergency threat by our superiors, and we will not hesitate to use lethal force. There will be no negotiation here."

"Good!" shouted Talbot.

Talbot equipped his wrist-mounted chain guns.

"Open fire!" yelled Jenkins.

The officers fired their pistols and shotguns at the armour, to no visible effect. Talbot returned fired with his chain guns, tearing several offices to pieces and riddling the cars with bullets. Jumping forward, Talbot slammed his foot down on the front end of one of the police cars, causing it to fly into the air. He then looked down at an officer who had been taking cover behind the car and kicked her. Talbot's kick sent her flying back into another building, where her body tore in half on impact.

Jenkins pulled out his shotgun and jumped on top of a nearby vehicle. Aiming at the armour's head, he fired his shotgun. The helmet was knocked back, but quickly turned to look at him. Jenkins' eyes widened as Talbot threw a punch, killing him instantly with the sheer force of the blow. Backhanding another police car and sending more officers into the air, Talbot then turned around after hearing the voice of Ross.

"Talbot!"

Talbot sneered as he saw several tanks and armoured personnel carriers moving down the street towards him. A helicopter flew over the military convoy.

"This only goes down one way, Major," said Ross over the loudspeaker. "Aerial unit, assault!"

The helicopter fired a missile at Talbot.

"Incoming projectile," said Rowena. "Counter measure advised."

Talbot reached out and caught the missile before it struck him, and turned his body around before flinging it back at the helicopter. The helicopter pilot shouted as the missile struck, blowing the chopper apart.

"All units! Open fire!"

The tanks and soldiers fired hundreds of bullets and shells towards Talbot, who returned fire with his wrist-mounted chain guns. The higher calibre of bullets from Talbot tore apart the armour on the front end of the tanks. He then equipped and fired a wrist rocket, which decimated one of the APCs.

"I'll crush all of you useless maggots!" shouted Talbot. "Tin men, the lot of you! I'm the only real soldier here!"

Talbot smashed his right fist against the ground.

"I'm the strongest one there is!" yelled Talbot.

As he finished his sentence, everyone heard a loud roar, and looked up into the sky. Hulk fell from above and landed between the military convoy and Talbot. Breathing heavily at first, Hulk then looked up at Talbot and roared directly at him before speaking.

"Wanna bet?"

Betty, who was still lying down on the square atop the Bataan Building, looked down with an open mouth.

"Bruce."

Talbot punched his fists together.

"So, are you ready for the end of this little game, monster?"

Hulk growled at Talbot. Raye, who was in the command tank next to Ross, walked up to him.

"Sir?" asked Raye. "What do we do?"

Ross was silent as he watched Hulk stare down Talbot.

"Sir?"

"There's nothing more we can do," said Ross. "Pull everyone back."

"But sir, your . . . ."

"I said pull back!"

Raye stood back for a moment.

"Yes sir."

The military vehicles began retreating. Hulk looked back at them for a second before turning back to Talbot.

"See the way they run?" said Talbot. "Spineless, tin cowards. Just like you. You think you're so strong, but you've always ran off whenever we got the upper hand. Five years of this chase, and I'm sick of it! It ends now!"

"I agree," said Hulk.

Bending his knees, Hulk launched himself towards Talbot, his arms outstretched. Talbot braced himself and jutted out his elbow at the last moment, dealing a crushing blow to Hulk's jaw. As Hulk reeled back from the force of the attack, Talbot rushed forward and kneed Hulk in his chest, sending him tumbling backwards into a couple of crashed cars.

Shaking his head, Hulk recovered quickly and grabbed hold of one of the cars behind him as Talbot rushed again. Hulk put the car in front of himself and used it as a shield to absorb Talbot's forward jab. The force of the attack split the car in two, and Hulk held both sections in his hands. Roaring, he slammed the left section against the side of Talbot's head, before uppercutting with the right section.

Talbot staggered backwards, and Hulk took the opportunity to smash Talbot's head with both sections of the car simultaneously. The remaining pieces of the car exploded, and Talbot was stunned long enough for Hulk to body check him and slam him against a building wall.

"Argh!" shouted Talbot.

As Talbot was held against the wall by Hulk, he used his free left arm to repeatedly pound on Hulk's shoulders with a hammer fist. Being unable to break Hulk's grasp as the armour began to buckle he changed his speaker module to internal.

"Rowena," said Talbot, cringing, "activate emergency countermeasure."

"Emergency countermeasure has not been properly tested or attuned," replied Rowena. "Use may cause unknown damage to the armour."

"Do it!"

"Powering up."

The chest piece of the armour began to glow red. Hulk looked down at it with an open mouth for a moment before a bright, red laser emitted from the chest piece, blasting him off of Talbot. Hulk roared in pain as the blast seared his skin and sent him crashing into the road, tearing up large sections of the tar.

"No!" shouted Betty.

"Haha!" exclaimed Talbot.

"Armour integrity potentially compromised," sad Rowena. "Suggest ceasing combat for damage assessment and repair."

"Never! I'm ending this!"

Talbot changed his speaker module back to external. Hulk, who was breathing heavily, started pushing himself off the ground.

"You're the problem with the world, Hulk," said Talbot. "Do you hear me? You! You and all your kind!"

"Kind?" said Hulk.

"Yeah. Monsters. That's the problem with this world, isn't it? Freaks who stand outside the established order; the abominations who cause chaos. It's my duty to put you down! That's what I have to do. After I'm finished with you, I'll take them all on; all the monsters! The mutants, the vampires, that dictator in Latveria, that traitorous bitch, Stark . . . . everyone with power. I'll find them, and crush them all! This world will be free of monsters . . . . starting with you!"

Betty heard the sound of rotors behind her and turned her head up to see a police helicopter flying parallel to her. An officer with an aerial helmet on hung out of the side of the chopper and held her hand out towards Betty.

"Come on!" shouted the officer.

Betty lay still for a moment before moving to grab the officer's hand. Before she could, Talbot looked up at the helicopter. Growling, he equipped a wrist rocket and fired it at the helicopter. As the officer was about to grab Betty's hand, she instead pushed Betty back onto the square, out of the way of the rocket.

"Look out!" shouted the officer.

The rocket hit the helicopter square in the centre, destroying most of the main section and rendering the rest of the pieces into smouldering, slag metal which smashed into the Bataan Building's tower. Betty screamed and jumped as the tower was displaced. The flag pole fell and ended up horizontal, arching out over the ground. Betty grasped it with both hands, before wrapping one elbow around it as her feet dangled in the air.

"Help!" shouted Betty.

In the command tank, Ross' eyes widened as he looked at the display screen showing her. Hulk looked up at her from his position on the ground.

"Betty!" they both said.

"Please, someone, help!" shrieked Betty.

Hulk, who was staring at Betty, was then tackled by Talbot and pinned to the ground. Punching him repeatedly in the face, Talbot laughed at him.

"You think she could ever truly love a freak like you?! A wretched beast like yourself could never be loved!"

Bracing his face to take Talbot's punches, Hulk curled up his legs before unleashing them in a double kick against the armour's chest. Catapulting Talbot off of him and into another building, Hulk quickly got up as Betty's elbow gave way and she was only holding onto the flag pole with one hand.

"Hulk!" screamed Betty.

Hulk furrowed his brow and leaped into the air as Betty lost her grip. She screamed as she fell towards the ground. Ross' shouted as everything went silent. Betty's vision seemed to slow down to a crawl as her hair and limbs floated through the air. Hulk reached out with both of his arms as he soared towards her. All the sound in the world was gone as Betty felt her breath disappear. She closed her eyes, knowing that she could do nothing.

Her eyes were then jostled open by the feeling of Hulk's arms wrapping around her. Cradling her close to his chest, he then spun himself in the air so his back was to the ground when he landed. Crashing into the sidewalk next to the Bataan Building, Hulk sighed as he let Betty go. He then opened his eyes and looked at her as she looked up at him and smiled.

Ross sighed with relief upon seeing Betty move.

"Thank you," said Betty.

"You're welcome," said Hulk.

Hulk then lifted Betty up and got to his feet before placing her back on the ground. Ross ran out of the command tank and over to her. The two then embraced.

"Dad."

Hulk sighed as he watched Ross and Betty hug. After a few seconds, they let go and Ross looked up at Hulk. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ross smiled and nodded.

"No!" shouted Talbot.

Clutching his ruptured chest piece as it flashed on and off, Talbot limped towards Hulk, who gently pushed Ross and Betty behind him. Talbot collapsed on to one knee as electricity arced around the chest piece.

"Arc reactor core has sustained critical damage," said Rowena. "Core overload imminent. Wide scale detonation in thirty seconds."

"If I die," said Talbot, "If this armour is going to overload . . . . I'm taking you all with me!"

"No," said Hulk.

Hulk ran forward and grabbed both of Talbot's shoulders. Staring at him in the eyes and roaring, he then grasped Talbot's elbows. Spinning him around twice, Hulk heaved the armour high into the air. Talbot's eyes widened as he soared upwards.

"Detonation in five," said Rowena.

Betty felt a tear drop from her eye.

"Four."

Hulk looked up at the armour.

"Three."

Ross sighed and looked down.

"Two."

Talbot closed his eyes.

"One."

The armour self-destructed amongst the clouds, creating a loud and powerful explosion that lit up the entire sky.


	12. Incredible

Earth-717: Hulk Vol 1

Chapter 12: Incredible

"And so, the mysterious but powerful creature known as the Hulk had a confirmed sighting in Santa Fe, where the beast battled with what looked to be a mechanical suit of armour, inspired by the technology used by Tasha Stark. It is not known at this time where this suit came from, and the authorities had no theories when questioned. As for the monster who is being referred to as 'The Incredible Hulk' by eyewitnesses, he quickly vanished minutes after the climactic showdown. For more on this breaking story . . . ."

The display screen turned off. Fury looked back to Ross.

"So . . . . where is the Hulk now?"

Ross sighed and pulled his cigar from his mouth.

"I don't know," replied Ross.

"General."

"Look, I said, I don't know! He ran off after tossing Talbot into the air, alright?! You read the report. It's all true. All of it."

Fury narrowed his eye.

"And you mean to tell me that you didn't chase after him?"

Ross sneered and threw the cigar against the ground.

"Do you know how much I just lost?!" shouted Ross. "I lost my top lieutenant, my mission handler, my top engineer, half my damn base, most of my reputation. I nearly lost my daughter!"

Ross reached down and haphazardly grabbed the files and papers off the desk.

"All because of this, all this bullshit that you think is so important!"

Ross threw the papers into the air. Fury sat back in his chair.

"You and that bureaucratic Council of yours."

"You know that the Council and I are not one in the same," said Fury. "We don't see eye to eye on everything."

"Well then tell them I'm done."

Fury's eye widened.

"What?"

"You heard me," said Ross. "It's over. I'm done."

"You're done?" asked Fury, smirking. "Really? Thunderbolt Ross is just, what? Giving up? After all this time? You were the one who started this vendetta!"

"Well it's over. I didn't . . . . I didn't just lose material and allies. I lost something inside of myself when I saw my daughter clinging to that flag pole. Call it . . . . drive, or, call, call it resolve, call it whatever you want."

Fury tilted his head to the side as he folded his hands together.

"When I joined," started Ross, "when I moved up the ranks, I knew something, inside. That the soldiers have a duty. Soldiers save people, protect people. Monsters try to hurt them. I held to that. Held myself and all my men to that principle. But . . . . someone saved my daughter yesterday . . . . and it wasn't me."

Fury scoffed.

"So what? You going to pack up your things? Leave?"

"I'm transferring," said Ross. "I'm headed to Portland Air Base. I can't do this crusade anymore."

"Look, I get it," started Fury, "you felt betrayed by Major Talbot's actions . . . ."

"No, you don't," interrupted Ross. "It was because of my indiscretion that Talbot's mind was compromised. His blood is on me, the same as all his victims. You want someone to hunt the Hulk?"

Ross picked up his hat off the table and put it on.

"Find someone else."

"You think he's a hero?" asked Fury.

"He saved my daughter when I couldn't," said Ross. "I don't know if that makes him a hero . . . . but he's not a monster anymore."

Ross turned around and marched out of the room. The door shut behind him as Fury sighed. After taking a moment, Fury tapped a button on his desk. A voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"What is the status of the General?" asked the voice.

"Ross is out," said Fury. "And he's probably taking what's left of his task force with him."

"Get Ryker on the phone," ordered the voice. "I think that he might have some . . . . invested interest, in helping us."

* * *

Betty stood on the edge of the pier. Holding her hands together over the edge of the guard rail, she looked out at the ocean. She closed her eyes as the gentle breeze massaged her face. Opening her eyes at the sound of bird calls, she looked up to see several pelicans flying overhead. Slowly inhaling, she then heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the wood behind her. She looked down at the water as Ross walked up next to her, placing his hands over the guard rail as she was.

For several minutes they both stood there in silence, staring out at the horizon of the ocean.

"Dad," said Betty, finally.

"Betty."

Betty swallowed before speaking again.

"How long are you staying?"

"Not long," replied Ross. "I have to ship out in about thirty minutes."

"Huh."

"I, uh . . . ."

Betty turned her head over to look at him.

"I wanted you to know about why I . . . ."

Betty shook her head.

"I already know," said Betty. "The fact that you requested the transfer said it all. Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can we make peace?"

"Soon."

"Are you going to look for him?"

Betty smiled.

"I'll never stop looking."

* * *

Bruce walked into a small town full of wooden cabins. The forest surrounding the area was thick with pine trees. He was wearing a fisherman's hat, a plaid shirt, jeans and a large backpack. ROB followed closely behind, floating around Bruce's left shoulder. As he walked past a handful of small shops, he heard the noise of scuffle nearby. Looking to the right, he saw young two men beating up a teenage boy. ROB turned invisible.

"Hey!" shouted Bruce. "Leave him alone!"

The two men turned around and looked at Bruce.

"Get out of here, old man."

Bruce sneered.

"You're making me angry," said Bruce. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

THE END

The Hulk Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

In the destroyed remains of Sterns' underground lab, a small cloud of green mist began forming. After a few minutes, part of the mist took the shape of a human hand. It struggled and reached out before dissipating. Then, the mist took the shape of a female torso. Two arms reached out, and then a full head and hair. The head looked down at the gaseous, green arms.

"What . . . . what is this?" asked Ann.

"Evolution, my dear."

Ann looked to the left to see Sterns picking himself off the ground.

"Doctor Sterns?"

Sterns skin had turned green, and his forehead was elongated. He seemed to sigh with pleasure as he touched his forehead with the fingers on his left hand.

"I can hear them . . . . all the minds on the astral plane . . . . reaching out and calling to me . . . . hopes and fears, and dreams . . . ."

Ann tilted her head to the side.

"Can you hear them?" asked Sterns. "They are calling out . . . . it's beautiful."


End file.
